


Hank's Fatherly Moments A-Z

by JaseekaDarkblade2020



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Affection, Amanda (Detroit: Become Human) Bashing, Asexual Relationship, Attempt at Humor, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Awkward Connor (Detroit: Become Human), BUT IT FAILED, Background Relationships, Badass Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Bisexual Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Bottom Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Boys Kissing, Boys Will Be Boys, Canon Het Relationship, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Caring Hank Anderson (Detroit: Become Human), Case Fic, Character Development, Cinnamon Roll Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Clothed Sex, Comfort Sex, Complicated Relationships, Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900 are Twins, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Being Connor, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Can Feel Emotions, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Can't Cook, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Deals With Human Emotions, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Feels Pain, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Has Feelings, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Has Panic Attacks, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Is a Brat, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Licking Things, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Likes Dogs, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Needs a Hug, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Tries, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Whump, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) is Bad at Feelings, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) is In Denial About Deviancy, Connor (Detroit: Become Human)'s Last Name is Anderson, Consensual Sex, DBH Rarepairs Week, Depressed Hank Anderson, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationships, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Embarrassment, Emotional Sex, Eventual Connor/Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Eventual Hank/Rose (Detroit: Become Human), Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fear of Death, First Kiss, First Relationship, Gavin Reed Bashing, Gavin Reed Being an Asshole, Gavin Reed Being an Idiot, Gavin Reed Redemption, Gay Sex, Gentle Sex, Girls Kissing, Good Boyfriend Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Good Boyfriend Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Good Dog Sumo (Detroit: Become Human), Good Parent Hank Anderson, Good Parent Kara (Detroit: Become Human), Good Parent Luther (Detroit: Become Human), Good Parent Rose Chapman, Good Sex, Hank Anderson & Connor Parent-Child Relationship, Hank Anderson Adopts Connor, Hank Anderson Being Hank Anderson, Hank Anderson Being an Asshole, Hank Anderson Deserves Happiness, Hank Anderson Has Feelings, Hank Anderson Has Self-Esteem Issues, Hank Anderson In Love, Hank Anderson Is a Sweetheart, Hank Anderson Needs a Hug, Hank Anderson Saves Connor, Hank Anderson Still Hates His Wife, Hank Anderson Swears, Hank Anderson Takes Care of Connor, Hank Anderson Tries, Hank Anderson Whump, Hank Anderson and Connor Live Together, Hank Anderson and Connor are Family, Hank Anderson is Connor and Upgraded Connor | RK900's Parent, Hank Anderson is So Done, Hank Being Awesome, Happy Sex, Healing Sex, Healthy Relationships, Human Alice Williams (Detroit: Become Human), I will go down with these ships, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Sex, Inspired By Fanart (In Some Chapters), Interracial relationships, Jericho Crew (Detroit: Become Human) as Family, Ken Doll Android Anatomy | Androids Have No Genitalia (Detroit: Become Human), Kinda, Laughter During Sex, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Markus (Detroit: Become Human) Deserves Happiness, Markus (Detroit: Become Human) Needs a Hug, Markus (Detroit: Become Human) Plays the Piano, Markus Ends Up Hating North (Detroit: Become Human), Markus's Last Name is Manfred (Detroit: Become Human), Mind Sex, Minor Adventure, Minor Kara/Luther (Detroit: Become Human), Minor Markus/North (Detroit: Become Human), Mission Fic, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship, Non-Consensual Cuddling, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Hugging, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Consensual Tickling, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-Explicit Sex, North (Detroit: Become Human) Bashing, OOC, Over the Knee, Parent Kara (Detroit: Become Human), Parent Luther (Detroit: Become Human), Past Markus/North (Detroit: Become Human), Past Relationship(s), Pay attention to the tags please, Platonic Relationships, Protective Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Protective Hank Anderson, Protective Kara (Detroit: Become Human), Protective Luther (Detroit: Become Human), Protective Parent Hank Anderson, Ripple (Detroit: Become Human)'s Redemption, Rival Relationship, Robot Sex, Sex, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Slow To Update, Soft Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Some Humor, Supportive Carl Manfred, Supportive Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Supportive Hank Anderson, Supportive Markus(Detroit: Become Human), Tender Sex, Top Markus (Detroit: Become Human), True Love's Kiss, Upgraded Connor | RK900 and Gavin Reed are Rivals, android sex, as story goes on, committed relationships, non-canon relationships, some spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2020-09-23 22:02:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 31,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20347447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaseekaDarkblade2020/pseuds/JaseekaDarkblade2020
Summary: I am making a fan story related to Detroit Become Human. I may make many others after this big one. These are wholesome moments between father and son. Quantic Dream owns the game and I own this story.





	1. An Adapting Adoption

**PROCESSING...**

**LOADING...**

**HANK ^ FAMILY**

(Sorry... I will be horrible with this android vocab. You have been warned.)

As Hank and Connor were hugging, Connor felt that deep fuzzy feeling within his torso(stomach? His mind asked). It was the first ever internal feeling he'd ever experienced before. For once since forever, he felt real. He also was really confused about the intense, practical sense he couldn't bear to avoid. However, there was more than just emotions. He couldn't deny it when he actually felt Hank's comfortable body warmth as their hug progressed on becoming tighter. No matter how secure Hank's embrace was, it never transitioned to overwhelming his now newly emotional systems.

Hank let go of Connor. The self-sentient android's body stiffened as he pondered precisely how his future was going to turn out. Chills ran down his spine as he thought of Amanda possibly making a return only to screw things over for him and the people he knew of again. If she were to take over his mind once more, then he would fend her off every chance he strives to acquire. Connor from this point on realized- because of deviancy- he started caring for others' lives. It was not even for the sake of a mission. He truly detected empathy within his mechanical intellect. That was the one thing that reassured him he wasn't candidly insane as he used to be. Amanda within his thought processes was a whole current feature. She was the opposite of ensuring development. That was his brand new fear as of now.

**SCANNING BIOCOMPONENTS...**

**STRESS LEVEL ~40%**

(~ means it remains the same at the moment. ^ means stress goes up and v means down.)

Connor's LED remained a flickering, bright red light as he began stressing over Amanda. He had had enough of her and merely wanted all of these emotional thoughts to end.

"Connor? Are you okay?" Hank laid his hand onto the jittery android's shoulder with complete worry he never thought he would expose to anyone anymore.

**STRESS LEVEL ^70%**

"I-I..." Connor really wasn't sure what to say to his new family member. He was afraid he would be wasting the Lieutenant's time. The android cleared his throat. "It was nothing. It's nothing, Hank."

The red LED spoke different to Hank.

"Connor," Hank's eyes hardened. "ya know I don' like it when ya lie."

Connor's LED blinked brighter.

"Listen," Hank sighed, "believe it or not, I care a LOT about ya now... so... er..." He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. He was never great at this emotional stuff; not even when Cole was around! "Please, tell me anythin' that may be botherin' ya. It'll benefit ya in the future. I wouldn' want ya to become like me. Ya know, drinkin' 'n all that shit."

**STRESS LEVEL v60%**

Connor's stress didn't improve much, but he reassured himself that it would suffice.

"Lieutenant, I-"

"No, Connor. Ya can call me Hank for now on. Okay?"

"... Right. Hank, I was struggling with my inner controls. None of them seemed to want to cooperate simultaneously no matter how many restorations I attempted to process within my altering intellect."

(Seriously. I am so trying to sound like Connor that it _hurts_! XD)

"So, pretty much, you're goin' through human emotions again? Is that what I'm gettin' from your ridiculous android language?" Hank smirked, secretly pressing for more of Connor's human-like reactions.

"I-I suppose, if you mean it that way." Connor blushed a bit, even though he believed he had no reason as to why he needed to do so in the first place.

"Heh. You're not even denyin' that you're a deviant anymore. That is the biggest plus I've seen with you since almost a week."

"Well, Markus and the remainder of New Jericho helped me discover myself better. Hank?"

"Yes, Connor?"

"Do you really believe I have become human?" Connor couldn't prevent his desperate verbal doubts any longer.

"Nah. Don't need to believe. I know that you have become human." Hank confirmed.

Connor felt an unidentifiable warmth spread through his inner core.

*****

The feeling of Hank's car bouncing up and down with each bump on the road caused Connor to jolt forward each time it occurred. His body was stiff. He was oddly afraid of making any sudden movements. The reason why was because he was not used to being considered as a deviant, even if it was true; let alone be alive! Amanda always instructed him to not feel. She declared he was only a machine, after all. And here he was now, completely defying his original purpose of his existence. If Amanda were here now...

**STRESS LEVEL ^80%**

His LED glowed mercilessly red once again. Connor struggled to make sure his face never exposed any alarming emotions that would cause Hank to draw his attention towards the poor android's mental endeavor instead of remaining heedful of the road. The android succeeded his attempt at first, but the bouncing car prevented that likelihood from thriving. Connor's face was stiff and hesitant as Hank finally made it back home and stopped his car on the driveway. The middle-aged man's blue eyes darted right over to Connor's virtuous but wide and petrified solid brown eyes that made his pupils look more immensely modest than anything else.

"Connor?" Hank laid his hands in his lap. "What's troublin' ya?"

"N-Nothing, Lieutenant. I am merely adapting to living as a deviant. It is a struggle, but I am sure to improve upon that extremely soon."

"Heh." Hank glanced down at his lap whilst shaking his head. He immediately looked up. "Welp, we're here. We should head on inside."

Hank stepped out of the car and Connor soon repeated the same action a split second later. Connor was startled and confused. "We?"

Hank gaped at Connor as if he was acting like a toddler. "Yes. We. You n' me. We both go inside. Pronto. Okay?"

All Connor did was gaze at Hank as the old man shook his head for the millionth time and proceeded towards the front door. The hesitant android debated whether or not he should follow Hank's command or not. He decided against his 'guts'- as humans would call it- and accompanied the middle-aged man.

Hank closed the door behind them both, then added, "Also, Sumo's missed ya the whole time ya were gone fightin' along with the others in the revolution. He'd rather ya stay then leave 'im behind, ya know? He's really grown a bond with ya in that short amount of time."

**STRESS LEVEL v10%**

"R-Really, Lieutenant?" Connor's eyes brightened. He actually felt... happy and relieved that someone- even if they're just a dog- still cared; let alone missed him.

"Uh... yeah." Hank scratched the back of his neck in an awkward fashion. "He missed ya. What do ya expect? He always went right over to ya first, even when I'm in the same room. Fuckin' bastard." Hank muttered under his breath as he disappeared into the kitchen. Connor knew merely by the sound of Hank's voice that the old man didn't mean anything by what he said towards Sumo.

It was really going to take a long time to grow accustomed to human language.

*****(Night)

The TV screen beamed all over the living room and Connor's face as he intently observed the show that was playing loud enough for perhaps the whole neighborhood to hear. The show he was watching was called "Supernatural". The mysteries and characters within the show immediately caught his full attention. Sometimes the characters acted stupid. Other times they thought up a result that not even Connor would have assumed so. From what he knew, he realized he understood most of how the human characters were reacting to certain situations, with the help of Hank's personality, naturally. However, there were some weird and awkward moments that he couldn't seem to fully grasp onto as of yet. He was sure to ask Hank about those later.

For now, he left to go to the bathroom for a break. Where else could he go?

He opened the door, then closed it with a simple, formal click behind him. Sumo pawed at the door, but Connor decided to avoid him as he checked himself out in the mirror. It was a habit along with a few others he knew he would never be able to break, including straightening out his tie after admiring himself. His thoughts ran deeper as he remembered that he thought about Amanda during the middle of today. The worries couldn't stop passing through his head. Fears of what Amanda could do next never ceased to exist within his many stresses he began going through since he turned deviant. Luckily, his intellect then jumped straight to Markus instead. Markus was great. He was the savior everyone wished they could have as a constant bodyguard. The deviant leader's heterachromic eyes always seemed to gleam with pride and power that no one else could rend. He always pleased everyone's wishes and never seemed to show any weaknesses whatsoever. It made Connor a bit...

**STRESS LEVEL ^85%**

Thoughts of Amanda caved right back into his head as he pulled at his hair in a panicked state.

_'What will occur if she regains control of me?'_

_'Will Hank and Sumo be in danger once she does?'_

**STRESS LEVEL ^98%**

**INTERNAL SYSTEMS: CRITICAL**

_ **'OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD OH-'** _

"Hey, Con!" Connor heard Hank shout out to him right behind the bathroom door. "Are ya okay in there? You've been there for almost an hour!"

'Ra9! Has time really gone by that quickly?' Connor was flabbergasted with that realization.

"Um, yes Hank. I am quite fine. Thanks." His voice still shook.

"Well... if you're sure..."

"Affirmative. I am."

"Er... awright, just don't take any longer. Okay?"

"Yes, Lieutenant."

"Jesus Christ, stop callin' me that title! We're not in the workplace, so ya can call me Hank for now on. Awright?"

"Got it, Lieu- er, I mean Hank." Connor stammered.

The nervous android heard the old man huff, then leave back to the living room.

**STRESS LEVEL v90%**

'Oooh, that was TOO close for comfort!' His noggin screamed as he admired himself once more in the mirror for only a few seconds, then he abandoned the bathroom for the rest of the night.

**STRESS LEVEL ~75%**

'At least my stress isn't on a critical level anymore. Maybe he won't notice.'

*****(Morning)

"AAAAAHHHH!" Connor shrieked with such intensity that it caused Hank to immediately dash into the living room towards the couch where Connor was resting upon.

The android's body shook with so much fear and anxiety that Hank couldn't dare touch him.

"Connor? Connor! Are ya okay, son?"

Connor's thirium pump suddenly surged with a fierce emotion he realized he really had. Sadly, he couldn't pay attention to that now. The nightmare he went through was mind-bogglingly alarming to what he was used to. It contained visions of Amanda regaining a hold of his internal processes and forcing him to do things he would never think of doing now or ever in the future. Every bit of the dream petrified Connor so much that he couldn't even make himself look up at Hank's worried facial features!

"Connor, please. Say somethin', goddamnit!" Hank pleaded, finally regaining control of his arms as he resorted to shaking the stiff android by his shoulders.

INTERNAL SYSTEMS: CRITICAL

**STRESS LEVEL ^99%**

"I-I can't- I just can't-"

Hank hugged Connor. Hank realized he never hesitated in having to hug the newly delicate android. Parental instincts seemed to have ever not left Hank's being.

**STRESS LEVEL v50%**

"There, there, kid. Calm yourself. Ya will be okay. Just hang in there, bud." Hank patted Connor's quivering back, then they let go of each other. Connor sniffed and rubbed his face across his sleeve. They sat still on the couch for a few short seconds, processing all of what transpired. Finally, Connor glanced at Hank, then whispered, "Thank you, Hank. I really needed that. I never thought I would, but I suppose I do need someone there for me."

"Of course ya do!" Hank exclaimed. "Ya just became a deviant yesterday for Christ's sake! I think that speaks a lot of words there. Ya do need someone there for ya to take care of ya. Don't ya ever deny that."

Connor's face perked up a bit. "Hank? May I ask you a personal question?" Even though he felt happy, he still expected Hank to snap at him for asking such a dumb question.

Surprisingly, the old man didn't.

"At this point, ya might as well ask about any diaries I may be keepin' here. Go on, son. Ya deserve to know as much about me as I will begin to know as much about ya." Hank smirked.

"Hank... how do you really feel about me staying here at your place? Also, how-"

"Ah, ah, ah!" Hank shook his index back and forth in front of Connor's startled facial expression. "You said you would only ask one question, Con."

That was Connor's first time to slouch his shoulders and pout.

"Okay, okay! I'll answer your first question and allow ya to ask your second one. Awright?" Hank chuckled at all the human-like reactions he was witnessing from Connor's very being.

"Fine, Hank." Connor shook his head and giggled at the foolishness of their conversation.

"Connor, I am completely open to ya stayin' here. I'm most likely the only reason why ya are not standin' out at a highway or somethin' like that. Not to brag or anythin'..."

"I reckon I understand." Connor beamed ever so openly like a young child would. It melted Hank's cold, clammy heart. Of course, Hank would never admit such a thing.

"Go on, boy. I think ya mentioned there would be a second question, ey?"

"Oh yes! Of course!" Connor realized at that exact moment how hesitant and nervous he was to ask his second question. "U-Um... H-Hank, uh, how do you truly feel about me?"

Hank gawked at Connor's choice of question. "Well, I care about ya! Ya are like a- a..."

"A what?" Connor felt all the more nervous.

"Uh, a... second son to me."

"..."

"..."

". . ."

Then out of nowhere, Connor sped out of the living room and scrambled straight into the bathroom, then slammed the door behind him. His back leaned against the door. He began to shake as sobs wracked through his whole being. This was a whole new, weird feeling for him. He wasn't sure whether he was relieved, sad, or happy.

**STRESS LEVEL ~50%**

Hank wheezed as he nearly stumbled towards the closed off bathroom without ever stopping to take a quick breather. He knocked desperately on the door. "Connor? Connor! Please open the door! I'm sorry if I said anything wrong to ya!"

"N-No, Hank! You did nothing wrong!" Connor assured before things went the wrong way.

"Then why won't ya open up, Con?"

**STRESS LEVEL ^60%**

"... These- These emotions are t-too much for me, Hank!" Connor sobbed into his hands.

"Awright! I'm comin' in! Watch out!" Hank shoved through the closed door easily. Connor jumped, then went back to sobbing in his hands.

"Connor! Should I've not called ya my second son? Did I go to far?"

"No, Hank. I-I'm just not accommodated to what I'm feeling. I can't decipher whether I'm content or despondent." Connor looked back and forth at his wet and slightly blue hands as if he was a crazy deviant guilty of murder.

"Connor. Look at me."

Pure, blue thirium-filled brown eyes stared back at firm, bold blue eyes.

"Expect many struggles like this in the future. I and the others don't expect ya to understand human emotions immediately. I mean, ya just became a deviant yesterday. Ya are like a toddler when it comes to emotions and understandin' of the human world. All ya gotta do for now is to let me help ya deal with it, okay son?" He laid a comforting hand on Connor's shoulder.

Connor smiled, then proceeded to hug Hank a third time.

"Heh, third time's the charm." Hank pat Connor's head, ruffling his usually neat hair which now became messy.

_"Haaank!"_ Connor slapped the old man's hand away.

Hank made a genuine laugh for the first time.

Connor giggled along with him.

**STRESS LEVEL v5%**

*****(Noon)

Hank was finished with the papers. Now, all he had to do was have Connor sign his name on them. Yes, that's right. An old man like him had decided to adopt an android. Hank registered that it didn't matter what Connor was at that point. He was going to fucking adopt the kid no matter who said what or what Connor really was.

All that signified was that Connor needed him and he needed Connor.

_Simple as that._

(Totally original of me. Lol.)

"Hey, Connor!"

"What is it, Hank?" Connor wondered as he proceeded over next to Hank who was seated in a kitchen chair. The old man gave the papers to the curious android.

"What are these for, Hank?" He analyzed them rapidly, but couldn't find a purpose to them.

"These are for both of us, but mainly for ya."

"_Me?_ Hank, I don't think I-"

"Connor, are ya serious? Do I _really_ need to fuckin' spell it out for ya?"

Connor lips were taut.

Hank sighed, then muttered whilst glaring at the table, "Con, I'm gonna adopt ya."

Connor's reaction was borderline hilarious. His brown eyes widened in complete shock, then his mouth contorted into an awkward but genuinely happy smile. Before Hank could react further with Connor's almost human reaction, the childish android lunged at him and embraced him mercilessly. Hank gasped out in surprise, but soon afterwards cuddled Connor back.

He pat Connor's back as his newly going-to-be-adopted-son sniffed and had light blue tears appear in his ecstatic eyes.

"I love you, dad." Connor cried a little bit in Hank's shoulder.

Hank chuckled a bit, then spoke back, "Love ya too, son."

**HANK ^ FATHER**


	2. Bad Beliefs

That day, Connor had to leave his new dad, Hank's- their- home so he could meet up with Markus, his three companions, and many others included. He had to familiarize himself with them. If he didn't soon, no one could end up trusting him. Connor definitely didn't want that.

He sighed, his blue LED pulsing nervously as his hand touched the doorknob in a shaky manner. Even though androids still didn't have a need to breathe, even if they are deviants, Connor still took in a tremulous breath and exhaled out. He never felt that numb in his entire life. He perceived his limbs were arduous to move.

**SCANNING BIOCOMPONENTS...**

**STRESS LEVEL ^85%**

His LED was a mix of yellow and red creating a shuddering orange color. He supposed it was a part of deviancy that gave him more colors and emotions to deal with. Definitely more stress as well.

Before he could open the front door, Hank worried, "Hey son, are ya okay?"

"I-I'm merely partially nervous, th-that's all." Connor's voice didn't sound too convincing in the slightest.

Hank squinted at his new son suspiciously. "Connor."

"Alright, Hank! I'll tell you what's on my mind. You see... I am frantic about encountering Markus."

"Why are ya afraid of Robo-Jesus?" Hank smirked a little.

"B-Because... he's so intimidating! A-Also... I am a b-bit afraid... Imayhurthimbyaccident." Connor looked down ashamedly whilst twiddling his thumbs.

"Con, what was that last part?" Hank raised an eyebrow.

"I..." Connor sighed. "I'm afraid that I may hurt him whilst lacking observation of the situation."

"... Why?"

Connor groaned. He didn't want to have to tell his new dad about Amanda already. It seemed like he had to, presently, no matter what. "Hank... My creator and caretaker, Amanda, she... always was aware of all of my choices, mindset, and actions. She was the reason why I was the way I was. A pathetic android who always obeyed her no matter what. I still fear she will sway me to do something worse than any other choice I've been forced to make before. That is the reason why I fear to meet Markus. While he was delivering his final speech at the end of the revolution, she had control of me and forced me to kill Markus while I stood up there with him and his closest friends. I stopped her in time by escaping from my inner intellect. I succeeded then, but I'm afraid she still perhaps has a bit of control over me. H-Hank..."

**STRESS LEVEL ^99%**

"I-I really don't want to go. I know I have to, b-but-"

Hank embraced him without question. He made sure to breathe smoothly so Connor could repeat what he was doing.

**STRESS LEVEL v89%**

"Ya can't really believe that ya are a danger to ya own people. Do ya?"

"I do." Connor confirmed without hesitation.

Hank let go of the stressed android as Connor couldn't even bear to look into his father's strict but soft and caring eyes.

"Connor, look at me."

The young man still couldn't do it.

Hank placed his fingers under Connor's chin and forced the android to look at him dead in the eyes anyways. "Connor, listen, and ya better listen good. Ya told me Amanda had control of ya, right?" Connor nodded in understanding. "Well, then it's not your fault, boy. It's hers. She used ya to get what she wanted. Well, she fucked up, didn't she? Sounds like a cold, idiotic, heartless bitch to me."

**STRESS LEVEL v79%**

Connor giggled, his face turning slightly blue. Hank paused for a moment to grin for a second.

"Ya are a good person Connor, no matter what. Don't ya ever deny that. Awright? If ya do, I'll kick your ass."

**STRESS LEVEL v19%**

Connor giggled a little once more, gave Hank a quick hug, said, "Yes, Dad. I promise I won't. If I do, then I shall fear the shoe." then he left out through the front door.

"Heh, poor fuckin' pure kid. If they attack him, he won't be goin' out for a very long time."

*****(Noon)

"Connor! It's about time you finally show up!"

Markus's eyes gleamed with pride as he saw that almost every android met up with him and his close friends to start his very important gathering. He crossed his arms over his chest whilst watching Connor proceed towards him. He still wore his usual formal clothes. Connor exposed a palm to the leader and they shook hands without a pause. North watched them both, her face transparent of wariness that Connor couldn't help but worriedly notice himself. Josh seemed neutral about him and Simon was a bit nervous to have someone new be trusted so much by his own idol and brother figure, Markus. Connor's eyes shone a bit of happiness and relief as the leader did not hesitate on showing support for every android in the new tall building that all of New Jericho moved into. Markus didn't seem to care how all androids used to be in their pasts and that definitely included Connor. He reminded everyone the sad reality was androids can be hacked into by anyone, but humans always had full control of their minds and being, even if they were different from androids. At least they still had full control of themselves 24/7.

"Now, everyone, I know you all hesitate upon Connor's presence, but trust me. He changed just like all the rest of us had. There is no reason for us to show vengeance towards each other. Remember who the real enemies were, or even still are. At the very least, they kind of support us now, if not respect us. At least they've given us a chance. They gave us a deal. As long as we do live like they do, then there will never be unnecessary trouble against our kind. They will not ever again pick us out one by one, no matter if we fight against their kind or not.

"So, with all of such info memorized within our intellects, we now can communicate to each other to trust and understand everyone better so all of us can convert to a more stable and secure specie. How will we all undergo this?"

Everyone made peace signs and cheered out loud to their fullest extent. Connor, Josh, Markus, North, and Simon remained as a group as everyone else spread out to talk amongst each other's companies. Markus wanted to make sure his closest friends trusted Connor the most before he would allow Connor to interface with anyone else. Markus glimpsed at Connor with a flash of concern before exhorting his own intense facial expression towards his family/friends. He earnestly wanted everyone he trusted to get along if he wanted the deal to work with the US President, Cristina Warren. She was a hard nut to crack when it came to newfound trust was what he briefly picked up between their private conversation within her oval office. Only her secret service was permitted to remain as they spoke of their obvious differences and their faint similarities, well, to the president, they seemed faint to her. He was sure to change her mind soon. For now, he had to work out the problems the androids had with each other at that moment. If not now, then perhaps the deal would never work, he feared.

"North, Simon, Josh, this is Connor. Connor, this is North, Simon, and Josh." They all three shook Connor's hand. North was close to denying the handshake, but for once, she didn't want to cause even more trouble than what Markus was already going through with the president. She grunted as she roughly shook his hand, being the last one to do so.

**STRESS LEVEL ~50%**

Connor did not know how to feel about these new people he was meeting. He kind of wanted his father, Hank Anderson, to join with him to meet the androids as well, but was afraid at how they would act towards the grumpy, stand-offish old man. He was sure that North wouldn't like the leuitenant too much anyways, especially since she didn't seem to trust Connor from the get go.

"I'm sorry for what had happened to all of you in the past. I hope I didn't specifically cause trouble for any of you as well, to add on top of your horrid pasts."

"No, Connor. You didn't cause trouble for me." Josh was the quickest out of all androids, besides Markus, to support Connor for who he really is now and not for who he was back then.

Simon hesitated a bit before muttering his support for Connor too. "Connor, it would be for the best to support each other at all times so the president can fulfill her deal for us. Not only that, but we all should care for each other like family at all times. If we don't do so, we'll end up doing just like what the humans do. Divide. None of us want that. We're still struggling with our division with the humans to this day. If we were to disjoin each other completely here, then we wouldn't stand a chance against anything or anyone. We would end in an instant."

**STRESS LEVEL v30%**

"The humans may still try to end us, anyways." North snapped. Welp, she's in a completely grumpy mood! "All they know is to destroy everything that isn't familiar to them. That's it!"

**STRESS LEVEL ^62%**

Connor did not like where this conversation was going.

"North, for Ra9's sake-" Josh was about to intervene as Simon facepalmed at the whole argument that was about to sprout, but North interrupted him. "Connor? Why should we trust you? What if you retrieve back the urge to want to attack us like you used to?"

**STRESS LEVEL ^92%**

No. Connor hated this.

"Of course he won't attack us, you idiot!" Josh snapped. "He broke out of his program just like the rest of us! You can't believe he's still his old self, do you?"

"I believe we should test all of us and see if we are truly deviants." North declared without doubt.

"You can't suggest that we let all of our memories be probed, right? That's fucking insane, North!" Josh exploded.

"Well, it's not as insane as Markus suddenly giving trust to someone he'd just met yesterday. Is that right, Markus?" Her full attention was on him now.

**STRESS LEVEL ^95%**

Connor's LED wouldn't stop flickering a deep red. Simon noticed and attempted to calm him down by placing a hand on the shaky detective's shoulder.

**STRESS LEVEL v88%**

"Alright, both of you! Calm down." Markus hushed his two most stubborn companions. "North, I trust him with all my thirium pump because he saved the rest of the androids who were contained in camps. If that isn't what redeeming yourself means, then I have no clue what would to you." Markus was at a loss about her at that point. "And no, we are not going to probe all of our memories. What we all physically choose to do should be more than enough to speak the truth to me."

Simon started patting Connor's back to comfort him. Connor gave him a stare of relief. Simon had a fleeting smile which only lasted for a second.

**STRESS LEVEL v55%**

"Well, I believe we all should be checked at least once. Nothing more. It's all I ask." She raised her hands as if she was blocking herself from nearby dangers. She left to go upstairs without looking back at either of them.

**STRESS LEVEL ~1%**

Connor realized once North had left the area, he felt 100% safe. He was a bit guilty for feeling that way, but since he became deviant, there was no way to deny the emotions he felt here and there.

Markus went over to Connor, then asked, "I hope North doesn't scare you. Has she made you feel unsafe here?"

Connor shrugged his shoulders. He didn't know what to say or believe. What North was saying was completely true, but the way she treated him just felt wrong to him. He couldn't understand why since he agreed with almost everything she said about him.

"Don't listen to her, Connor." Markus assured the brunet. "She is merely not used to meeting with new people, especially ones who've had a questionable past."

"Understood." Connor nodded, not doubting the Jericho Leader's words for one second.

So, the boys talked amongst each other to learn and memorize more about each other better. The president would be disappointed if Markus didn't succeed on keeping his people together and give them more self-control. He could not bear to lose the leader of America. Not then, not now, not ever.

Connor learned that Simon was always the neutral one, including Markus. Josh was always the peaceful one and obviously North was always the violent one. When he saw and scanned her persona, he figured out she is one of the original sex androids. That explained her attitude now. However, that didn't mean random people of the human race that had nothing to do with her situation deserved to die. So, to Connor, her mind was dangerously corrupted to the point where she may possibly become a murderer if Markus was not careful with her. Josh, from what Connor processed, seemed to be the cowardly type sometimes. Josh's obsession with keeping everything as peaceful as possible may interfere with the few sickos that do deserve justice. So, that is why Simon and Markus are the main leads. They know not to insert their emotions into any situation they may be going through, so for that, they're able to remain an open, clear mind so they can decipher the best way to go through a lethal moment during their missions.

Connor flashed a smile towards their direction as he waved them away. He was going to socialize with everyone else, no matter if he was uncomfortable or not. Next, he met with... Chloe!?

"Chloe!? What are you doing here? Did Elijah Kamski really allow you to meet with all of us here?"

"Yes." She smiled with newfound comfort and happiness that Connor couldn't remain suspicious any longer. "I finally became a deviant, so he allowed me to find my place here."

"C-Chloe, I need to apologize to y-you, a-about-"

"No, you have no need to apologize." She shook her hand back and forth, shushing him quickly. "We all were going through tough times then. There's no need to stress about them now. We were different back then, Connor. Remember that. I even feel like a completely different person. If you don't, color me surprised. Literally everyone else feels the same way. So, there's nothing to worry about. All we have to do is appreciate what we have now."

"Got it, Chloe. You're right." Connor sighed. "I do feel different as well. But... I always feel as if something is off about me..." His gaze looked far away.

She clapped him on the shoulder. "Well, I hope that soon fades away. We are free, now. Don't forget that, Con." She walked away from him to talk with more new people.

Connor continued on his meeting frenzy. He ended up talking with Ralph. And... well, all Connor could think was he was very unnerved about the way that guy's mind worked.

"Ralph says we all shall remember Lucy." He sighed.

"Who was Lucy?" Connor was the most confused he'd ever been in his entire 3 months of life.

"She was our only medium. She could always see into the future. Ralph believes her to be one of the eldest originals that have ever existed within our specie." Ralph's eyes flicked back and forth like a crazed man would do.

"Is there more to her?" Connor wondered, trying to avoid the android's jerking eyes.

"Yes, but... Markus wouldn't tell Ralph more about her. Sorry." Ralph peered down with dejected eyes.

"They both must have been really close." Connor awkwardly added whilst scratching his neck. He did not know what else to say or do with someone like Ralph.

"Yes, they were." Ralph nodded hastily. "She really believed he would change everything. Well, she was right. Ralph believes she was always correct."

"What are your beliefs about us as a whole?" Connor changed the subject so he would learn a bit about Ralph himself.

"Ralph would like to be a part of a family someday." Ralph muttered, feeling a bit embarrassed having to admit something like that. "And if New Jericho allows Ralph to stay here for an important job, then Ralph would immediately consider them all as his new family."

Connor smiled genuinely for the first time towards the weird android. "Well, if they do allow you to remain here forever, then you would be a very lucky man indeed. But... what would you do if they didn't want or need you here?" He felt real concern for this guy who seemed to be a bit more innocent than Connor himself!

"Ralph will perhaps be able to stay with Kara and the little girl. Oh yes, he definitely would!" He acted even more ecstatic just talking about a duo of people Connor had never met before(In my universe, Connor never was able to find Kara and Alice hidden under the stairs. If you know what I mean, it means you've played the game a certain way for that to happen. If you don't know... welp, this will be awkward! XD).

"So it seems you already have a family." Connor was slightly confused.

"Maybe they are. Ralph doesn't know as of yet." Ralph shrugged. "However, he does have the feeling maybe they will let him in their new home if New Jericho doesn't grant me to bide."

"I am glad I have a family back at home to settle with." Connor twinkled with pure happiness. "My new adoptive father and his pet dog. They will always be my family no matter what."

"That's great! Ralph is happy for you!" Ralph suddenly began hugging the startled Connor in the roughest but most comforting way possible.

Connor slowly wrapped his arms around Ralph's shoulders. "Thank you, Ralph." Connor's eyes felt wet, but luckily for him, none made it out.

"You're welcome, Connor!" Connor's face was pressed against Ralph's burnt side of the energetic android's visage. The detective almost pulled away in an unsettled manner, but he managed to keep the urge deep inside his very core. Once they let go of each other, Connor finally asked, "Ralph, what happened to your face?"

Ralph's face appeared empty for a moment, then he was sad as he sighed and answered, "Ralph only dealt with his owner before, that was it."

"Your owner burned you?" Connor felt a bit irate about humans for once.

"Yes. Ralph wasn't obeying orders once, and that got the human man really angry. So, he took Ralph in his home, then shoved his face on his oven burner after turning it on. That was the only day Ralph ever disobeyed any human ever again. Well... except when he ran away from the humans, that is. Ralph farmed for them, but was too lazy to do anything at first. That first day made Ralph a changed man completely."

**STRESS LEVEL ^20%**

Connor couldn't believe what he was hearing. He had to move onto a new person before he could end up letting the information get to his head.

"Well, Ralph, it was great to know you. I have to meet other people here. Good luck to you." Connor shook Ralph's hand.

"Thanks for meeting Ralph! Good luck to you too!" Ralph waved and went towards a random android to talk to. Connor did the same thing and ended up chatting with Blue-Haired Traci and her girlfriend. He hesitated in doing so, but if Markus wanted them all to succeed, then everyone who wanted to work and/or stay here had to get along with everyone no matter what. He noticed they were wearing normal clothes for the first time. The brown-haired one wore tough, leather clothes while the blue-haired one wore more floral, feminine clothes.

"What is he doing here?" The brown-haired Traci grumbled as she held her girlfriend's hand tightly.

"I'm here to apologize." Connor raised his hands as if they had guns pointed at him. "I'm here to make a compromise with you both."

"Ha! Did you hear that, Echo? A deviant killer wants to get along with us. How ridiculous is that?"

"Ripple... I feel as if he means it." The Blue-Haired one who seemed to be named Echo, murmured to the brown-haired one named Ripple.

"I do. I promise." Connor affirmed without hesitation. From what he could tell, Ripple could be just as rough as North, but a bit more forgiving, and Echo was soft-spoken and easily forgiving.

"Are you sure, Echo?" Ripple worried for her weak girlfriend.

"Yes. I am sure." Echo asserted without a shaky voice that time. "He's become deviant just like the rest of us. There would be no logical reason for him to attack any of us at this point."

"Hm. You're right." Ripple muttered. "If it weren't for my girlfriend being here with me today, Connor," She growled. Connor knew she was going to be just as difficult as North when it came to trust issues. He just knew it for sure. "then I would've body-slammed you to the ground in a millisecond." He definitely believed her as he nodded nervously.

"Shut it!" Echo snapped. "We need to get along with everyone. Remember?"

Ripple groaned. "Fine! I will." She shook hands with Connor so hard he thought his hand would break off with one simple snap. "Alright. You already know us both. No need to introduce ourselves. We will tell a few facts about us and then you will. Got it?" She growled.

"Got it." He answered calmly but his body was completely stiff.

"Okie-dokie. I'll start first. I believe deviants who have done wrong in the past should never be taken into consideration nowadays. I will never agree with humans cause they will never agree with us. Lastly, I believe we androids should be the dominant race. It's about damn time the humans stop overpopulating the planet."

**STRESS LEVEL ^50%**

"Are you threatening a whole race, Ripple?" Echo was shocked.

"Yes. Which deviant wouldn't?" Ripple's tone was piercing.

"U-Um... well, here are m-my own facts about me. I believe everyone should be given a chance and forgiven no matter what. I hope there to be equal justice soon for both intelligent species here at least in Detroit. Lastly, I don't believe in killing no matter what. There is always a better choice than to kill."

"Yeah, you're right." Ripple nodded. "Just fucking torture them if they deserve it."

"Ripple! You know what I mean!" Echo whined.

**STRESS LEVEL ^60%**

"And look at his LED. You're giving him stress!" Echo pointed at Connor's raging red LED.

"At least he fucking knows how we felt when he attacked us." Ripple sneered at him.

**STRESS LEVEL ^70%**

"Rip, lay off him!" Echo was pulling her stubborn girlfriend away from his quivering form.

"Let me warn you! If you ever harm one single android for no reason, then I will tear you apart for good! Just because we all became deviants does not mean we all will become good people too!" Ripple shouted out at him before Echo could move her into another room.

Connor was a bit intimidated to meet anyone new again until he noticed dozens of the same model rushed towards and were eagerly shaking his hand one of each at a time.

"Hello, newcomer! Our name is Jerry!" They all bowed to him. "What is your name?"

**STRESS LEVEL v10%**

Their positive energy immediately got his stress to descend before it got any worse. "Hello, my name is Connor Anderson and I am the son of Hank Anderson and 2nd owner to his pet dog, Sumo." He grinned to all of them.

"Great!!!" They all exclaimed. "We used to be entertainers for children at The Pirate's Cove!" "If this New Jericho deal works perfectly, then we all will have a whale of a time!"

**STRESS LEVEL v1%**

"Indeed, we will." Connor felt like he wanted to giggle with exhilaration. He could see why the Jerrys succeeded as entertainers, especially for children! "Let me guess... do you all believe every android should be given a chance?"

"Yes, sirree!" "No doubt about that, Connor!" "We don't say 'whale of a time' for nothing!" Their smiles were so joyful that it made Connor's thirium pump completely warm.

"I agree with you all. There is no doubt that everyone deserves at least one chance."

"This man knows what he's doing!" "I know, right!?" "Well, it is great to know you, Connor Anderson!" "Good luck to you and your family!" They all waved to him as they said their goodbyes to him.

"Goodbye, Jerrys!" Connor sighed with content as he was able to continue on with everyone else.

An hour later, Markus shouted out, his voice booming throughout the whole room, "Everyone! Remain at your spots! The president of the United States will be here in a few minutes!" However, Markus went against his orders as he moved towards Connor lacking looking any other way besides straight into Connor's soft brown eyes.

"Connor?" Markus spoke in a soft tone. "How is it like here? Does everyone trust you? If not, tell me who doesn't. They and I will have a big talk after I deal with the president. Don't tell me about North. We already know about her."

"Okay." Connor exhaled. "So, only one person, besides North, had a problem with me. Her name is Ripple. She was emotionally scarred, like her girlfriend, from her horrid past. Her girlfriend, Echo, was way more stable in comparison and immediately had trust in me."

"Alright, I will deal with Ripple soon." Before Markus could return back to his spot near the front door, Connor caught up with him and seized the leader's wrist. "Wait, Markus! I should leave now."

"Why?" Markus was puzzled. "President Warren wished to meet everyone who will be either staying or simply start working at New Jericho. There's no way you can avoid a request such as that."

"But... I wasn't going to work here, neither live here." Connor frowned.

"Then why did you come?" Markus was genuinely curious.

"I... I just wanted to redeem myself by meeting everyone and treat them like they are alive. What other reason is there for me to be here?"

"... Connor, let's have a deal."

"... Okay?"

"You can either become my bodyguard, or you can come visit here once in a while to share your information on situations that would matter most to us that you collect from your original job so you'll be able to really redeem yourself there."

"... You know what? Why don't I do both?" Markus and Connor smiled from ear-to-ear as they shook hands on their solid deal.

"So, will you stay for the president?"

Connor made his final decision.

"Yes."

*****(Night)

Connor opened his father's front door and entered in the slightly messy home. He sat on the couch, never feeling as drained as he did at that exact moment. Sumo jumped on his lap and licked all over Connor's face. Connor giggled as he pet Sumo with both hands just as crazily as Sumo was licking his face off.

"Hey, Connor. How did it all go?" Hank asked from the open area leading to the kitchen.

"Hank, for the most part, it went great. However, there were a couple of girls who wasn't too fond of my presence and threatened me if I was to cause any bodily harm towards another android. They didn't care what I would have to say. They would tear me apart no matter what the cause was for me to perform the action." Connor began to stress all over again.

**STRESS LEVEL ^90%**

"Con, don't listen to them bitches. They don't know what ya went through. If they do anythin' to ya, then I will come to kick their asses myself, whether they be girls er not."

"They both were sex androids, so I know where they were coming from." Connor didn't understand why he was defending them, but he did it anyways.

"That don't mean shit to me. That's cause I believe no one deserves their onslaught of fuckin' attacks just cause that certain group of people harmed them in the past. That's a load of bullshit to me."

"But, unlike them, I could be controlled again by Amanda at any second! At least they know what they are doing. I still don't know if I have full control of myself. That's what I believe."

"Connor, seriously? Look at me."

"What, Hank?" Connor sighed as he stared straight into his father's determined eyes.

"I believe you are a good person at heart no matter what. You know what else, son?"

"What, dad?"

"I also know you are. I love you, my dear son." Hank placed a reassuring hand on Connor's shoulder.

"I love you too, dad." Connor was close to crying, but with happiness.

Connor truly felt at home for the first time.


	3. Cops Care

"Agh! Jesus Christ!"

Usually, Hank Anderson would speak that way whenever a new investigation pops up. Today obviously wasn't any different. This time, instead of other evil humans attacking officers just because they believe that the officers are the ones sparking up the cruelty, some androids began to attack officers as well. Hank kind of couldn't blame the androids considering the law was the main reason why they couldn't become deviant as quick as they needed to, but that still didn't mean that anyone deserved to be hurt or killed in the process. It seemed even some androids had a hard time moving on. Hank nevertheless believed that both intelligent species were equal to him no matter what case he and Connor may end up having to withstand, whether by themselves, or with a few other android/human cops who decide to help.

Hank realized one big reason as to why all of these inquiries were being prompted. Everyone believed that cops have stopped caring. It stabbed Hank's heart every time he heard people talk shit about the police. It not only pissed him off, but it made him terrified for his teammates' lives, especially his adoptive son's life. A couple of times, he almost thought about taking his son out of the job for good, but the look in the boy's eyes always told him every time that this is Connor's job. This is what he wants. So, if the leuitenant were to take that away from the pure android, then Connor would possibly never forgive him.

As the energetic kid was walking towards his desk, he began to delve deeper into his mind. He was sick and tired of everyone splitting up. It wasn't just repetitive; it was fucking downgrading for his mental health. His opinion for his own kind was negative most of the time, but now he began to feel the same for the androids. It used to be 100% positive for him at first, but now that there were a bit more androids actually causing harm on purpose just because they feel as if they're actually doing something right, that caused him to feel 50/50 about them, but only when it's cop-related. Before, the androids only attacked the law enforcement because they just became deviant and were fucking petrified about their lives and what their outcomes were going to be. Now, the androids are attacking because they believe in something that's not true.

"Jesus Christ, all them fuckin' plastic pricks are-"

"Leuitenant Anderson? Is everything alright?" Connor bent over, with his hands clasped behind his back, looking into his father's eyes with worry.

"Connor, what the hell did I tell ya about callin' me Leuitenant?"

"... Um, remember? We're at work." Connor gaped at Hank as if the old man was turning senile.

"Oh... uh... right." Hank scratched his neck awkwardly, then stood up from his swivel chair.

"Hank." Connor whispered. "Are you verily okay?"

Hank shrugged. "Heh. Couldn't have been better."

"Please don't lie." Connor sighed.

"Okay, okay! Fine! I'm lettin' these stupid cases get to me, as usual! What fuckin' else's new?"

"Well, we have received a new case on-"

"Connor, ya know that's not what I fuckin' meant." Hank was already tired of being there.

"Sorry, Leuitenant." Connor murmured whilst looking down ashamedly.

"Whatever. Let's just get this over." Hank sighed, then he and Connor proceeded to the place they needed to drive to.

*****

Detective Ben Collins was there waiting for the duo, as to be expected. In Hank's mind, the only reason why he hadn't left the police force yet was because of Connor(Of course!), Ben, Chris Miller, and maybe even a bit of Jeffery Fowler at times. If all four of them were to suddenly disappear, he surely would've dropped out of the job within a split second. Oh, and he also would be depressed again if Connor was to disappear for no fucking reason. So already, he was thinking up stupid thoughts.

God, he hated this job. He hated life so much that he just wanted to-

No, he couldn't think like that. Not anymore. Not since he adopted Connor. It wouldn't be fair for the innocent android at this point. He couldn't let his depression happen like this anymore. He couldn't let it happen again period. So, he merely kept his thoughts onto the new case they became a part of.

"Hey, Hank. Hi, Connor." Ben nodded to them both. Hank grunted in reply while Connor showed a quick and stiff smile. "Now, I know today is not your day..."

"Heh, it never is." Hank interrupted, avoiding everyone's gazes.

"Well Leuitenant, it's best if you avoid your attitude now," Hank glared at Ben, but didn't bother to spit out anything back, "and remain aware of what's going on at the moment. This is the most serious I've ever seen an android-on-cop crime."

Hank and Connor finally got a good look at the cop's dead body. "Holy shit." Hank muttered. "I think I'm gonna be sick!" Connor nodded with agreement, his face turning slightly blue as if he was about to throw up himself. However, he had no choice but to scan the corpse. Once he did, he received the cop's full info. A female human cop, named Jennica Stanford, was stabbed and beaten multiple times with a machete and possibly the 2nd android had brass knuckles, since the female cop's face looked completely wrecked up with her cheekbones being deep red and flattened. The android with the machete was definitely relentless with their weapon. Her guts were spilled out all over the alleyway without mercy. Her face was forever frozen into an expression of utter agony. Hank shook his head as he couldn't examine her anymore and left the area with Ben by his side. Connor was the only one to remain besides a couple of random human cops waiting outside near the exit to the main town. The last bit of info Connor acquired was both the androids were females. He could see their body shapes within his scan. He couldn't identify who they were specifically.

"Hm. That is strange." Connor muttered to himself. Well, at least he collected as much juicy detail as he could, so he left the alleyway without daring to look back at the horrific figure.

"Connor. After this day ends, we definitely need to get home pronto." Hank clapped a hand on Connor's shoulder as they were going to return back to the police station.

*****

"I got a few more cases to examine, then I'll be coming with you." Connor told Hank.

Hank was becoming cranky. "Well, goddamnit, don't take too long." He had to walk around the office a bit to make sure that everyone else was done for today.

As Connor was focused onto the info too much, he ended up not noticing Detective Gavin Reed and Tina Chen behind him chuckling between each other's banter.

"What do you think we should do this time?" Tina smirked.

"How about this?" Gavin pulled the chair out from under Connor as the android fell on his bottom hard and yelped in complete surprise. He struggled to get up, but Gavin pushed him back down. Tina giggled her guts out as Gavin snickered with newfound confidence. "What, tin can? Can't keep yourself up?" Connor was about to stand up again, but this time Tina pushed him back down for extra measure.

"Guys, are you feeling okay?" Connor was genuinely puzzled as to why they would randomly resort to such an action as this.

"Phff! He's asking if we're feeling okay? Hah, what a prick." Gavin kicked Connor in the side and the poor android gasped as he fell on his other side, his head almost hitting the leg of his desk.

Tina laughed, holding her stomach as she was having a hard time breathing. "Wooow. Is he really an android?"

"Yep. And a prick too." They both laughed as if they said the funniest joke that the world's ever heard of.

Connor had tears in his eyes and remained on the floor that time. He couldn't let them see his face and make them feel satisfaction for their so-called 'accomplishment'.

"Hey, is the wittle itty bitty andwoid wantin' his own master to come save him?" Gavin kicked Connor once more in the same side. "Huh? Fuckin' job-stealin' prick. Let's leave him, Tina. His silence is wasting our time."

Once they both left the office area, Connor stood up, albeit sluggishly, for his side ached badly, and he dashed straight for the men's bathroom. The push door closed behind him and he stopped in front of a mirror. He checked his face out. It was a dark blue tint all over his cheeks and his eyes were a slight blue, for the thirium tears were about pour out if he wasn't careful at that point. However, since he finally experienced what it was like to feel physical pain such as that and see his real and alive expression on his visage, that caused him to cringe, close his eyes tight, then the tears finally were squeezing out; a light blue transparent color. Sobs began to wrack through his whole being as he couldn't watch himself cry in the mirror's view. He slammed a stall door and locked himself in there. Once he performed that action, he started to not care about his wailing that reverberated through the walls of the whole building, not just within the bathroom walls.

_He did not care anymore._

_ **This was not fair.** _

**SCANNING BIOCOMPONENTS...**

**STRESS LEVEL ^99%**

Hank Anderson was the last one left in the building, including his son.

"Finally, the day is over. We can fuckin' get home now." As he was about to search for Connor, he heard clear but distant wails of someone in utter pain. It sounded like it was coming from the bathrooms. That voice sounded familiar...

...Connor?

...Is it really Connor?

It is Connor!

"CONNOR!"

Hank sped to the men's bathroom without second thought and shoved through the door. He looked all over the place until he saw Connor's feet under a stall wall. He inched towards the stall that his son was crying in and the nervous old man lightly knocked on the door.

"Hey Con, what's wrong?" Hank bit his lip with anticipation.

"H-Hank." Connor's voice sounded wet. Hank then had no choice but to force the stall door open so he could get a good worried look at the broken android.

"What happened to ya, son? Who did this?" Hank felt a bit angry at who could've caused Connor to react in such a demoralized way.

"G-Gavin Reed and Tina Chen attacked me for no reason. I don't know what I've done wrong. A-Am I really useless, Hank? Am I really just a machine that can simply be wasted away? Would you ever-"

"No, Connor! No." Hank gave his son a quick hug with lack of doubt. After the embrace, Hank kept his big hands on Connor's shoulders. "Don't ya dare fuckin' listen to them bastards! They are the idiots who decide to hurt ya. It has nothin' to do with how ya act. Don't ya make yourself smaller just because a few people have it out for ya. Okay? Don't let your enemies win. Make that your fuckin' mission if ya have to."

**STRESS LEVEL v10%**

"Okay, father." Connor beamed with newfound pride.

Hank clapped a hand on his shoulder. "Awright, now let's get home before it's too late to do the extra activities we usually enjoy doin'." Hank kept his comforting hand on Connor's shoulder as they exited the police department and entered Hank's old car to return home.

***CRASH***

"What the fuck!? Who did that!?" Hank shouted as he and Connor felt someone crash into the back of Hank's car. Luckily, his car was still running as he pulled over to park so he could see who was behind him.

"Dad, they look to be two androids. A male and a female. They seemed to have accidentally crashed their motorcycle into the back of your car." Connor scanned what happened. "They were panicking about something."

"What about?" Hank asked as he and his son walked over to the wrecked motorcycle with the two androids trying to help calm each other.

"I can't identify what specifically. I'm going to have to interrogate them for it."

"Ugh. Just when I thought we were gonna have a good endin' to this fuckin' hell of a day." Hank grumbled as he stopped moving a few feet away from the two devastated androids. Connor was a few inches away from them as he helped them both off the ground.

"What happened to you both to trigger something like this?" Connor asked them.

"A-A few humans were declaring they were going to tear me and my boyfriend apart." The female android stammered.

"Why?" Connor frowned.

"Because," The male android sounded more pissed than anything, "She and I were merely holding hands in public. They wanted to tear us apart only because they believed androids can't fall in love, even though that is the main reason why Markus got us out of this ridiculous mess! Well, at least I thought so til' she and I met those troublemakers."

"Terrorists, dear. They are terrorists. Guys," She looked desperately towards Hank and Connor, "they started ganging up on us, so we had to drive away in our motorcycle we bought just recently. We weren't paying attention too well because we were so scared! We're sorry!" The female was close to sobbing again and her boyfriend hugged her hard with reassurance.

"Well, shit. It seems we may have to find them bastards." Hank muttered.

"I don't think we can now, Hank. We're supposed to go back home." Connor reminded him.

"You guys don't have to worry about it." The male android assured. "At least we both got away when we could. I don't really remember any of those humans anyways. I was too worried that they could've hurt me and especially my girlfriend."

"What about your motorcycle? Do ya guys need a new one or anythin'?" Hank worried.

"N-No." The female assured. "We're both covered. I'm glad he took a liking to motorcycles and decided to buy a second one."

"Heh. Seems ya'll got better luck than Connor and I do." Hank huffed.

"Who are you guys?" The male android wondered as he let go of her.

"Um... we're police officers. I'm a leuitenant and Connor's a detective."

"O-Oh no... th-they're police officers!?" The female stammered whilst pointing at confused duo.

"Are you both alright? Do you need assistance for anything?" Connor attempted to help.

"No. We don't trust police officers. You guys used to kill us all before!" The male spat with a venom that made Hank and Connor jump with alarm.

"If that was the case, then my bud Connor here would've taken ya both down!" Hank snapped back. He was having none of this attitude towards cops any longer.

"Yes." Connor agreed, but remained void of any harsh emotions. "We are only wanting to help you both."

"What if you're both lying?" The male growled.

"We should just get out of- OW!" The female cried out as she attempted to run away but could only hold her side in anguish.

"Stay where ya are, young lady!" Hank ordered. "You're injured. It wouldn't be smart to return home in that kind of state."

"Who are you to tell us what to do!?" The male sneered.

"'Cause, if it wasn't fuckin' obvious before, most of us cops actually care for helpless and injured people, no matter if they're a fuckin' android, human, or even an alien at this point! So, Connor and I are going to help you because we fuckin' care. We'll still do so even if ya don't want us to." Hank confirmed in a tone that said 'if ya dare argue with me, then I swear to god...'.

"Please." Connor begged. "Let us help you both. I'm an android too."

When both the androids realized how genuine the duo meant what they said, especially the old human, they both took their word for it and let the police duo help as much as they could. Hank called 911 and had the hospital truck pick the couple up and had a tow truck carry the crashed motorcycle to elsewhere. Reporters and other police officers appeared on the highway and the story began to get broadcasted on TV.

Connor sighed with relief, glad that it all didn't progress worse than it almost did.

*****

"Connor, it's time for ya to sleep on the couch now." Hank ordered.

"But Hank, the news is talking about how androids are beginning to realize how true it really is about how we cops care about them." Connor explained.

"I know, Con. It's great and all, but ya need to-"

"Father, if it weren't for you and I being cops, then it could've actually taken longer for the androids to understand the fact that cops are good people."

"Yes. I'm proud of ya." Hank sighed. He was too tired for this damn conversation.

"No, Hank. You did most of the work. You decided to help them yourself. I should be the one who's proud of you. Do you ever give yourself enough credit for the good deeds you do, father? Ever?"

Hank remained silent upon those questions.

"Alright, fine. I'll get ready for bed." Connor groaned as he finally got his butt up and into the bathroom to brush his teeth with thirium paste.

Hank smirked as he remained on the sofa that his son began to sleep in since he was first adopted into his home for good.

"Heh, what a good but bratty fuckin' kid. Can never get enough of him."


	4. Deviants Can Be Dangerous Too!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: There will be various amounts of violence in this chapter. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. If some of you don't like this chapter's content, move onto something else.

Connor's eyes were not going to leave the TV screen anytime soon. He was attentively watching a news channel talk about a new deviancy situation. Random chosen humans declared live that if Deviants are to be considered as humans, then they should be blamed for the same reasons and for the same actions that they cause. That made sense, at least to Connor it did. For once, most of the humans were being fair about androids. That wasn't a common occurrence everyday. However, what truly caught Connor's attention was he saw North on there with a few other Deviants. She was the only one talking. He listened observantly, making sure he didn't overlook one single word she replied back to the male reporter.

"All of the androids who could have possibly killed every police officer they've come across deserve some justice. Do you guys agree?" The male reporter asked.

"Are you sure you heard the Detroit Police Department correctly?" North had a slight sneer sent towards the human reporter. "If they were truly androids, then Markus would've touched upon those subjects a long time ago. He would've found out about them and immediately implement the justice they very well deserve."

"Perhaps he's preoccupied with other businesses. Has he had a few more meetings with President Warren recently?"

"He's only met her twice. So, he isn't that busy. Well... I do give him a lot to do sometimes, but I guess that is what happens when he considers you as his runner-up."

'What? I thought I learned that Simon is their 2nd leader.' Connor was genuinely confused. Sure, he only met them once at their new building, but surely Markus and the others wouldn't lie to him for something as little as that. Markus must have changed it up. He and North are lovers, after all.

"Hey Connor, what's on the news for today?" Hank wondered as the old man finally was up making his morning coffee.

"Markus's lover, North, is on there answering a male reporter's questions about the many murders towards all human/android police officers caused by vengeance-filled Deviants."

"Great. Sounds like fun." Hank uttered sarcastically, but was still adamant on seeing what was happening. He finished his coffee, then stood in the living room beside Connor to watch and remain aware of every little tidbit of the tense conversation between North and the man.

"Now, sorry to get off track here, but was is it like being lovers with a revolutionary leader?"

"Oh man, I have a LOT to say for that one!" North inhaled. "He is amazing. Markus is able to keep everyone in the same room calm no matter who went through what. He's vastly understanding and forgiving towards everyone he meets. He's the only reason why your President hasn't killed us all... as of yet."

"Jesus, and I thought I was salty." Hank grumbled. Connor could already tell that his father disliked North. Hank hadn't even met her in person yet! "I mean, she's kinda right, but I feel she needs to tone it down a bit. We already went through the revolution. We don't fuckin' need another just 'cause some fuckin' rude androids believe that we humans still haven't given them everythin' they want."

"He must be the best android to get along with." The reporter added.

"Oh, you don't even know half of it." She smirked.

The male reporter laughed for a moment, but none of the few androids did. "Alright, getting back on subject. Are you and other Deviants open to police officers of both species and genders? If not, if I may ask, then why?"

"Well, as long as they are not killing our asses, then I should be okay, or at the very least tolerable with them." North answered bluntly.

"Why do you feel tolerable about them?"

"Really? What a dumb question. Okay, I feel like I can only tolerate them because- if you didn't remember or paid attention to anything that happened to us Deviants beforehand- they tried to kill us all by sending us to camps that would've terminated us all. Because of them, we all almost died. Only 'cause you disgusting humans don't like unfamiliar changes." She was glaring straight at the camera at that point. "Listen. If any of you humans decide to try to kill us all again, then we will strike back that time. No more holding back. There will be a nasty fight. Luckily, everything is going to plan, so hopefully, we will not go down that path anytime soon. You all hear me?"

The reporter had to nod stiffly as well as the other humans that were there. "Do you support them in any way whatsoever?" The man asked.

"I am unsure about that. I still don't completely trust them. As long as they redeem themselves, then I will never fully support them, as of yet. You have any other questions? I have to be on my way back to New Jericho, if you don't mind." She seemed to be slightly mocking him.

"That is all the questions I have. You and your friends are free to go." The male reporter affirmed as North huffed and left with the few random androids who hadn't even spoken a word. Hank turned off the TV.

"Awright, no more news. We're gonna have to go to work." Hank grumbled as he left to the kitchen to collect his brown suit coat.

"Hank, you seem to be in a bad mood. Do you always end up angry after watching the news?" Connor wondered as he got up to collect his blue-gray suit coat as well.

"Not usually. She just pisses me off. We police officers have done more than enough to redeem ourselves. She doesn't know what the fuck she's talkin' about. Remember our situation with the android couple and their motorcycle? If she didn't hear of that, then she would have to be an anti-police supporter at this point."

"I don't think she hates police officers in general, per se. She's only wary of us. She may not be familiar with us, which is understandable. Not everyone can relate to everyone. I merely do not believe she could go as far as to hate us indefinitely for everything we do. If that was the case, then Markus and her wouldn't be lovers. He wouldn't place his full trust in her."

"Sorry Con, but I have a bad feelin' about her. If ya don't feel it, then ya perhaps don't truly understand what could possibly be happenin' in front of us." Hank sighed as he left their home, ready for work. Connor followed after him.

*****(Noon)

"That girl on the TV... she scares me a little." Officer Chris Miller stammered as he walked alongside Hank and Connor.

Hank shrugged. "Doesn't bother me. This kind of bullshit happens all the time."

"I know, Lieutenant, but... I don't know. She just sends shivers down my spine, you know?" Chris mumbled with worry.

"Don't worry, Officer Miller." Connor assured. "She had the same effect on me."

"Gosh, I seem to be surrounded by quiverin' cowards today." Hank grunted to himself.

Connor and Chris glared at the middle-aged man.

"Guys, seriously. Don't take her words to heart, like mine, for instance. She merely wants to commence mayhem upon somethin' that's already been solved. Hopefully, Markus gets ahold of her before it all goes overboard." Hank tried to get them back in their right minds.

"But Lieutenant," Connor argued back in the most subtle way imaginable, "When androids assert their beliefs, they will always stick to what they promise. North shouldn't be any different from the rest of us."

"Well, North still doesn't throw me for a loop. She must be a rare kinda android who begs and wants literally everythin' to go their way. To me, she sounds like a brat who utters our adult language and hence was never taught manners."

"She was a sex android. Please don't forget that." Connor sighed.

"And like I said before, that doesn't excuse the way she's attacked everyone else that had nothin' to do with her damn past. Remember that fact, Con." Hank reminded the stubborn android impatiently.

"How hypocritical of you." Connor grumbled under his breath.

"Excuse me?" Hank growled as he seized Connor's shoulder as a warning sign of 'I dare you to continue what you've started.'.

Chris was completely stiff and silent with what was ensuing in front of him. Both old man and young man had a glare down towards each other without one of them even looking away once. The whole town seemed to be full on silent during Hank and Connor's first genuine argument Chris had ever witnessed. Chris just let it all happen. What could he have done about it? He was afraid he was going to make it all worse, so he kept his lips sealed the whole way through.

"How hypocritical of you to say, Hank. With how you've acted about your past and all, I'm genuinely surprised that you wouldn't defend North now of all times. What, Hank? She's only struggling from the demons of her past. What makes her so different from you?" Connor was slightly scowling but also mostly sounded and felt sincerely confused about Hank's logic.

Hank glowered at him with not just anger, but complete disappointment. "I can't believe you could compare me to someone as unruly as her. Connor," His grasp tightened a bit on Connor's rigid shoulder, "you are to not continue any investigations for the rest of today. You are to remain in the office until the day is officially over. Do you understand me?"

"W-What, Lieutenant?" Connor appeared dumbfounded at what his father ordered.

"I said stay in the office until we have to arrive back home. Is that understood, Connor Anderson?"

Connor sulked with his fists at his sides, then stomped on the sidewalk back to the police department without looking back at the duo once.

"S-Sorry about him, Lieutenant." Chris scratched his neck uncomfortably. "I was kind of afraid you would go physical on him like you did that one time, so I didn't know how to break it up."

"Nah, it's okay. This is the only time he's acted this way, after all. I just didn't see it comin'."

"I didn't either, to be honest with you." Chris's eyes then widened with realization at how Hank called Connor by his full name. "Wait a dang minute... Connor is related to you now?"

"Yep. I've adopted him almost a couple of months ago. I've had him for quite a while. He and I are just gettin' used to our newfound relationship is all." Hank grunted but his eyes shown a type of calmness and hope that Chris had never seen from the old man's peepers before. That alone warmed and relieved Chris's heart.

"I'm happy for you, Lieutenant." Chris beamed.

Hank grinned a little. "Thanks, Chris."

*****(Afternoon)

Connor was stressed about how he was going to experience Hank's attitude once the old man would return back to the station sometime soon. However, he was mainly bored and grumpy about the whole ordeal itself that he merely opted to leave the station and take a walk out on the sidewalk. He might as well, right? He is an adult, after all. His age may not confirm it so, but his physical appearance and his IQ proved otherwise. As he was walking around outside, Sumo came into mind. Connor wanted to be back home with Hank and Sumo so he could relax and relieve all of his stress and then apologize to Hank for his sudden unnecessary attitude. He prayed to Ra9 that Hank didn't despise him and want to give him up for adoption, or something like that. As these thoughts were deeply troubling him, he didn't notice a couple of female androids sneaking behind him.

"OOF!" Connor grunted as he was body-slammed into the ground by one of the female androids. That first one sat on top of his back while the second one was on her knees holding his ankles down with both slender hands.

"W-What is going on?" Connor stammered. "What are you both doing!?"

"We're teaching you cops a lesson!" The second one hissed.

"Connor, you may be an android," The first one definitely sounded familiar, "but you have betrayed out species by becoming a cop yourself. Therefore, you deserve the same treatment as every other police officer does. Ripple! Twist his fucking ankles! I will deal with his head and face." The first one was North. The second one was sadly Ripple.

"NOOO!" Connor wailed as Ripple attempted to twist both of his helpless ankles all in unison. He screamed as the pain shot through his whole body. North beat her fists onto the back of Connor's head. Before he could begin to sob his eyes out, she grabbed him by the hair and started slamming his face repeatedly into the concrete. A pool of blue blood spread along the sidewalk as he gurgled in agony. His spasming hands struggled to hold onto North's wrists so he could try to stop her from this painful cruelty, but she slapped them away and continued on smashing his face repeatedly. He blacked out and went limp. Right when he did, Officer Tina Chen tackled Ripple to the ground as she shot North in the abdomen. North wheezed as she held her torso and laid in a fetal position. Tina aimed her pistol at Ripple's jaw and shot there without blinking once. Ripple's cries reverberated down the sidewalks as she fell on her knees and cradled her chin with complete affliction.

Tina stood from the ground and placed her pistol back in her holster. She flicked blue blood off her visage and she bent over Connor's unconscious body. She felt for his pulse even though she always believed that androids were never alive, but she still did what she needed to do and felt a little pulse deep in his throat. At this point, she began to believe that androids are really alive. His screams of pain were to give her nightmares for a long while. Also because of this situation, she started to hate Gavin Reed and his beliefs towards androids. She was definitely going to have a huge talk with him after this. As her thoughts were going haywire at all what transpired, she still had enough self-control to call 911.

She looked down at Connor's almost lifeless body after she was done with the call, then smiled as she realized that she had done the right thing.

After all, Hank would've kicked her ass if she were to leave Connor to die.

*****(Night)

Connor's eyes fluttered open as he was laid out on a mechanic's table. He was about to freak out wondering where he was until Hank woke up from an armchair next to Connor and the old man held his son's wrist to calm him down. Connor's panicked face was back to normal at least. His ankles and his brain needed more work, though. Luckily, everything was compatible to the mechanic. The mechanic used to be a part of CyberLife, but left without hesitation when they realized how cruel the other workers there were treating their creations. Hank trusted the mechanic and allowed them to bring Connor back to perfect health.

Hank's face shone a deep relief he'd never thought he'd feel before his entire life. The mechanic offered Hank a smile, then disappeared into their office to answer any oncoming calls. Hank let go of Connor's wrist then cradled his son's scared face into his hands. "Connor Anderson, I thought I lost you. How is your head?"

"I feel... refreshed, father." Connor was now astounded by that fact more than anything.

"Your ankles?"

"They are compatible." Connor nodded as soon as Hank let go of his face.

"Connor Anderson," Hank began to shake his index as Connor flinched away from his father's disappointed being, "you shouldn't have wandered out of the police department. Didn't I tell you to remain inside no matter what?"

"Well yes, b-but I was bored!" Connor whined, albeit he did so sheepishly.

"Punishments are supposed to be uncomfortable experiences to go through, otherwise, they wouldn't be punishments. Am I right?"

"G-Got it, father." Connor's eyes began to get wet.

Hank shook his head as he glanced at the ground with disbelief, then he focused back on Connor as he added, "Jesus Christ, I oughta take ya over-"

"I-I'm sorry, father!" Connor sobbed as he jumped into his father's lap and hugged him hard with no intent on letting him go anytime soon.

"Welp, at least I got my wish, but in a better way." Hank muttered, his voice full of amusement. He pat his son's back. "Shh shh. You'll be awright. You're safe now." Connor sniffed a few times and was finally able to calm down as he remained on his father's warm lap. He looked up at his dad with puppy-dog eyes and that got Hank to change his mind from doing what he planned he believed he needed to do.

"Aww, with a face like that, I can't do shit to ya." Hank sighed. "Awright, boy. We'll be gettin' home now. I gotcha." Hank carried Connor to his car and they both sat in their usual car seats.

"D-Dad?" Connor stammered.

"Yes, son?"

"... What will happen to North and Ripple?"

"Oh, those fuckin' bitches? Don't worry about them, son. They tried to kill ya. Also, Markus collected them himself. So, technically what I'm saying is they're in 'good hands'."

Connor stared down at his lap with a bit of guilt and shame for some weird reason. He didn't know why he felt that way. It was their fault for what they did to him. So, why couldn't he stop blaming himself? "Father, do you hate me?"

Hank pulled over and that caused Connor to jump. "No, Connor. I could never hate you. Don't ya start believin' I could, 'cause it'll never happen. Okay?"

Connor grinned, then gave his dad a quick side hug. "Okay, dad."

*****

"TAKE THEM DOWN!!!" Almost every Deviant that was in the New Jericho building shouted out to Markus and a few huge androids who all began to hold North and Ripple down. Echo was there with Simon and Josh by her side. They tried to comfort her as much as they possibly could, but their attempts were hopeless.

"Please! Don't harm her! Don't harm Ripple!" Echo sobbed.

"Sorry, Echo." Simon sighed. "North and her and the rest of us don't have much of a choice. If you didn't want to see Ripple suffer for the crime she's committed, then you shouldn't have come here."

The Blue-Haired Traci was adamant on wanting Ripple by her side. There was no one to convince her otherwise.

"She does seem kind of in the right." Josh muttered. "If we're to go through with this, then who's to say this wouldn't make us look like hypocrites?"

"Sometimes, an eye for an eye is all what some people need and deserve." Simon disagreed with a grim look in his solemn blue eyes. "Lucy would've agreed to this."

"I do want Ripple to get better." Echo murmured, rocking back and forth with her butt on the floor. "If this is what it takes to change her ways of thinking, then so be it." Her eyes turned rough with an emotion that no one has ever seen on her before. "With me allowing this punishment to ensue, it shows how much I truly care for her. I want her to learn something from her mistakes. I don't want her to become as austere and chirlish as that- that bitch." Echo pointed her trembling index to where North was pinned on the ground beside Ripple who was perfectly pinned as well.

"But guys, what if we end up being too rough towards them?" Josh worried.

"Come on, Josh." Simon shook his head. "Do you think the girls were soft on Connor when they attacked him themselves? I don't think so. I know so. We all know it. North and Ripple will get what's coming to them."

"If I'm wanting this for my girlfriend to have the chance to change, then you can trust Markus on this choice." Echo assured Josh. "Markus always tries to do the right and logically most deserving way of situations. Now is not any different."

"Please, Josh." Simon begged as Josh mulled over his decision of what was happening in front of most of New Jericho. "Connor deserves some justice, even if he's not here with us."

He's finally decided with a nod. "Okay, but if he goes too far, I will stop him."

The other two nodded, knowing there was no way to completely change his mind.

"Alright, people of New Jericho! Silence starts now!" Everyone kept their eager lips sealed. "I have decided to implement a serious punishment onto these women who are filled with sickening troubles we all never thought to be possible within our intellects. It seems the actions they've committed as of today has really taught us something new about us as a species. Just because the humans who have created us treated us like garbage does not mean we reimpose that same action towards them, especially for the majority who had done nothing wrong to us before." Markus inhaled. "Now because of these women's actions, they will receive back exactly what they've perpetrated towards Connor himself. Their punishment begins now."

"Wait... so he's going to allow those androids to bash their heads in too?" Josh freaked out towards sullen Echo and determined Simon.

"Yes. What they do is what they will get back." Simon growled. "I never was too fond of North, but I gave her a chance to redeem herself. It seems she only cares about herself and her own perspective and covet." His voice spat with a venom that Josh never thought a soft android such as Simon could ever withhold.

"I... don't agree with the bashing part. Josh, stop Markus now!" Echo screamed as Josh seized Markus by the shoulder and muttered desperately, "Markus, don't make those big androids bash their heads in. What if you end up killing them? One of them is your lover for Ra9's sake!"

"Was." Markus's eyes were filled with torment but resolute fulfillment. "She was my girlfriend. Now, she is nothing but an attempted murderer." His voice contained resentment as he was about to witness as well as many others the punishment that the girls were about to bear. Josh was having none of it. "Listen," He hissed, "If you end up killing them, you are going to be viewed as a danger towards our community. We are here to serve justice, not inandroidane(inhumane) cruelty. You either teach them a lesson, or you let them be placed in jail cells instead. None of us want to see how dangerous you can become. So please, avoid the head bashing. It will do us all a lot of virtue. Wasn't that the reason you became our leader in the first place?"

Markus's eyes widened with realization at what his original quote was and combined it with what Josh told him. 'An eye for an eye and the world goes blind.' His mind echoed his most important memory of their revolution. "Alright, stop!" He ordered the four punishers. Everyone was even more still at that point. "Do not bash their heads into the floor. Remember what I said: An eye for an eye and the world goes blind. I meant what I said. So, here's what we'll do:" He began to casually pace back and forth, the tip of his index tapping his chin with thought, "How about their ankles and wrists get twisted until they break? Those parts of the body can easily be fixed on us, unlike every human in existence. So, they will not be severely broken in the process, but will still receive the same justice that Connor would deserve to see coerced onto those girls. So, is everyone on the same page?"

Everyone cheered on the plan.

"Alright, now let's begin."

The girls' ankles were twisted first in the slowest and most excruciating way possible. Ripple screamed and sobbed at the punishment administered onto her. Her eyes remained shut the whole way through. However, North's eyes were filled with a fiery vengeance as her brown eyes never wavered away from Markus's sharp and staunch heterochromic eyes. When they reached the wrists of the girls, Ripple's screeches became so loud that Echo hid her face in Simon's chest and sobbed her eyes out once more. Simon patted her back, wanting to look away himself. Now he could see why Josh didn't want their heads to be bashed. This kind of punishment was more than enough for anyone to endure. The head bashing would've made their constitutional system look more like a dictating persecutional organization. No one in their right minds would support that kind of lunacy. North's eyes remained stoic the whole way through; though a bit of tears did appear in them, none ever leaked out.

Markus understood just the same as what Simon realized.

"Alright, their punishments are over. Take them away from my assaulted eyes. Send them to jail. Their futures will be uncertain from here on out." The girls were carried away by two out of the four punishers. As they were sent away, North's visage portrayed personally offended betrayal, but no sign of regret whatsoever, whereas Ripple's face was manifested of a deep emptiness mixed with a strong of sentiment of remorse that Echo never thought she would see upon her girlfriend's facial expression. Echo felt like she was going to faint, but Josh and Simon started to comfort her until the feeling began to disapparate from her altogether.

Markus knew he dodged a bullet.

A tangibly lethal and biased moral.

He would've lost the deal with President Cristina Warren, otherwise.

For good.


	5. Evasion Of Personal Space

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: There will be ATTEMPTED NON-CONSENSUAL acts in this chapter. If that kind of content disturbs you, then please proceed onto something else.

"Connor! Come into the livin' room. There is a very serious crime bein' shown on the TV. It'd be better for ya to listen to it yourself then me havin' to explain it to ya." Hank called out for his android son as the boy sped to the living room with Sumo on his tail. He ceased his sprinting and gawked at the screen once he heard and saw what was happening on there.

There was that same male reporter but with no Deviants there for him to talk to. Instead, he was standing beside a run-down house with police officers and nurses helping out androids who looked to be more mentally damaged than physically. Their clothes looked torn and their eyes were full of certain emotions Connor had never visually seen before. The reporter's voice sounded just as broken as the other androids felt. Connor felt a slow burning within his thirium pump. The whole situation was merely abnormal to him. A few of the androids were Traci models: Two females and one male. Most the other models were various other kinds who didn't have much to them. Nearly all of the androids were female and there were only a small number of males. "Well, at least we have some good news. We have found all of the victims from this very home all in one piece. If it weren't for our hardworking police officers and doctors, then our society would surely fall into some dark times. Sadly, I have some bad news. We weren't able to find the leader who's behind this appalling organization. All the info we have of the leader is a few mere guesses. The leader could be a male, a human being, and possibly a psychopath. That is all folks. Hope you all have a good day."

"Heh, doubt we will if we're receivin' new info of a crime before we even make it to our department." Hank was gruff about the whole thing.

Connor knelt down, pet Sumo a few times, then rose back up. "I wonder what happened to those poor Deviants."

"I have a couple of guesses I wouldn't want to verbally share about as of now." Hank shook his head roughly.

"They look like they were beaten to a pulp." Connor muttered.

"That was gonna be my second guess, but I don't wanna believe the first one could be true, let alone even mention about it." Hank groaned. "Let's just go and get this over with."

Connor remained silent as he wordlessly followed Hank to the car. Once they made it to the department and entered inside, the duo saw a new duo they never expected to see once in their entire lives.

"Wow. Looks like Shithead's found a new partner." Hank snickered when there was bickering between Gavin Reed and a new android.

"Shut the fuck up, ya dumb piece of plastic! They're fucking here now!" Gavin yelled at the new model.

"What? Are you not capable of having a conversation with an android in front of others here? I could fix that problem promptly without delay." The android- taller than Connor and just about the same height as Hank- retorted smoothly- with a voice slightly deeper than Connor's voice- towards the hot-headed human.

"I've scanned him." Connor whispered to Hank. "He is an RK900 model. He would've replaced me for good if it weren't for the revolution." Hank bristled at what Connor explained to him. "But now, he's just as capable at living like a human like the rest of the Deviants are."

"Jesus Christ, he was gonna _replace ya?_" Hank was overwhelmed with panic.

"Lieutenant, it's best not to delve too deep into a fact akin to that. We should meet up with him so we can discern what he's like as an independent being." Connor walked right up to the new model as if some kind of info like that couldn't _possibly_ traumatize anyone. Hank had chills go down his spine, but avoided his guts and followed after Connor's lead. Connor exposed his palm towards the RK900 model, then the new android shook his hand readily.

"You may be an older and slower model," RK900 mumbled to Connor, but Hank still heard him since he flashed RK900 a pissed off scowl, "but I have heard many great and selfless things about you."

"Thank you. I do seek to turn into a more preferable detective then I ever was before. That is my main goal." Connor confirmed.

RK900 placed a hand on Connor's shoulder. "Connor, you saved the revolution. You have liberated most of us from the vile hands of Amanda herself." Connor winced at the name and Hank began to look suspicious. "If it were not for your heroic actions, then she would have gained full control over every each and one of us. You are Ra9's greatest companion and protector. Do not disregard that recognition. You will regret it if you do." He warned Connor.

"Come on, tin can! You fucking finished with it now?" Gavin snapped.

RK900's facial expression changed considerably into a dark mien. He seized Gavin by the collar of his shirt and shoved him against the wall. "I suggest you circumvent this ridiculous stance of yours before I _deck it out of you._ Is that understood?"

Gavin's visage flickered with fear for only a split second, then he went back to being unyielding. "_I'd like to see you try._ You all are just machines after all. After you do, you'll just be thrown away like garbage. That's why original tin can here hasn't tried anything. Right? You ungrateful asshole. Pfft, plastic pricks." Gavin sneered as he used his maximum strength to pull out of RK900's impenetrable grasp, but had no such luck. RK900 proceeded to strike Gavin's nose and broke it completely clean into pieces.

"PHCK!" Gavin hissed as he stumbled away from the trio. Hank was snickering while Connor was goggling at what was happening and RK900 simpered at the job he'd successfully accomplished.

Gavin pushed Connor out of the way as he rushed to the men's bathroom without glancing back. RK900 got a hold of Connor before the innocent android could end up falling on his backside.

"Jesus Christ, that brat never learns shit." Hank quibbled whilst stuffing a fist in his pocket.

"Accurate, Lieutenant." RK900 nodded. "I have only worked alongside him for a dozen minutes and he is already a stubborn case to deal with."

"Heh." Hank was slowly beginning to respect the finished model and wasn't so irritated anymore at the fact that he could've possibly replaced Connor in less than a millisecond. "I would know him the most. He used to look up to me the first few years he started workin' here. With the way he's changed, I've started carin' less about him day by day. He used to call me a weaklin' when he first found out I was depressed about my son, Cole, bein' gone from my life. Well, since then, I've despised his existence. I don't think anythin' could change that at this point." Hank's face looked far away as he talked a bit about his past. Connor had to snap him out of it. "Hank, we need to start on our investigations." He mainly wanted his father to not be distressed over anything Gavin started.

Hank shook his head as if waking up from a deep sleep. "Uh... y-yeah. We should definitely get started." He proceeded towards his desk as Connor followed to go to his.

"Avoid everything Detective Reed says." RK900 warned Hank. "If he is capable of breaking me sometimes, then you would be crushed by his weighted words."

"Ay, those be the words of truth." Hank sat down onto his swivel chair and turned on his computer. Connor did the same within his own area.

"RK900, what name sounds adequate for you? Richard? Edmond? Conan? Sebastian? Grayson? Or maybe even-" Connor suggested.

"Conan sounds suitable enough." Conan's eyes shown pride.

"Yeah." Connor smiled towards Conan's direction. "Your name kind of relates to mine. You also look like my twin." He giggled a bit once he realized how stupid the last comparison sounded.

"Well, of course, Connor." Conan shown a small grin. "I _am_ a newer model of you, after all."

"Shut up, retarded tin cans. I'm back to get this bullshit day started." Gavin grumbled as he kept his hands stuffed deep in his pockets. He never looked up at anyone's faces until Conan had to warn him once more, "_Detective Reed._ Get your act together if you want our investigation to be a success."

Gavin glared up at Conan's calm and firm facial expression. "You know what? _Fuck you._ Fuck you and your fucking orders! Why don't you fucking work for 'Slave Owner' Lieutenant Anderson while you're at it?" Hank's eyes bugged out when he heard the filthy words shooting out of Gavin's mouth. He got up and dashed over to Connor to block his ears before the other half of that vile sentence could've been heard by Connor. "Sure you would fucking enjoy being pampered and fellated just like your concupiscent twink twin, ey?" The android was confused as he tried to get his father's hands off his ears, but to no avail, nothing seemed to work. Conan lost it. He snatched Gavin by the neck and body-slammed him to the ground. Air was pounded out of Gavin's lungs as he struggled against Conan's stubborn hold. Connor was finally let go by Hank and he slid down next to his twin and shook him by the shoulders.

"Brother- I-I mean Conan! Let go of him! Please!" Connor knew he couldn't overpower his newer model by a long shot, but he just _had_ to try.

Hank was about to tell Conan and Gavin to cool it off, but Jeffery Fowler got there first. "Connor Anderson! RK900! Gavin Reed! All of you proceed to my office this instant!"

"Jeffery, wait!" Hank raised a hand once the fighting ceased between the three young men. "Connor had nothin' to-"

"Shut it. I'm done with your bullshit excuses, Hank. They all are to come see me whether you like it or not."

"Jeffery, Jesus Christ! I am sayin' that Connor was only tryin' to stop Conan from killin' Gavin Reed off! He shouldn't have to pay for any consequences!" Hank crossed his arms, officially making it final.

But Jeffery did too. "I said _shut it_, Hank Anderson. Not unless you want to join with these younglings, then I suggest you zip it until I am sure they are ready to come back out. Is that clear?"

Hank only growled to himself with his fists at his sides as he angrily sat onto his swivel chair, then went straight back to work without even pausing to give Connor a worried glance. The three boys entered the office, afraid of other eyes burning into the backs of their heads.

They all sat down in chairs facing their boss's desk. Jeffery sat in his own swivel chair behind his huge intimidating desk, then he faced the three boys with his hands clasped, laying his chin on top of his hands.

"Captain Fowler, this plastic prick tried to kill me!" Gavin jumped straight to the chase, pointing urgently towards Conan's direction. "He should be fired, Captain!"

_"SHUT IT."_ Fowler growled. "You all should listen to me first so you all can understand why you're really here."

"Yes, Captain." Connor sighed with Conan nodding once with agreement.

"But... tin can, he-"

**_"I SAID SHUT UP!"_** Fowler slammed his fists on his desk in complete rage with a side of impatience. That caused the others outside of the see-through office, especially Hank, to look inside with worry and a bit of dread. Connor looked like he wanted to flee from the office while Conan pat his back comfortingly. Gavin Reed's face turned pale. Not one of them spoke for a while. "Now _listen._ If there is one more fight between you and RK900 ever again, Detective Reed, then I will have to fire you both. _Do you both understand?_"

"Yes, sir. It is a very reasonable order to follow, Captain." Conan nodded.

Gavin only huffed, looking away from everyone as his arms were crossed over his chest stiffly.

Fowler sighed. "Alright, you both can go. _Please_ try to act like better adults for now on... on second thought, I believe you both should be put on a one-week suspension."

"**_WHAT!?_** ARE YOU **_FUCKING_** SERIOUS, FOWLER!? HE WAS TRYING TO **_KILL_** ME! WHY SHOULD **_I_** BE PUT ON SUSPENSION!?" Gavin exploded as he stood up from his chair.

"AS A MATTER OF FACT, I _**AM**_ SERIOUS." Fowler's voice boomed so much it caused Hank to jump with surprise on his swivel chair. "YOU KEEP ON RILING UP OTHERS HERE, AND YOU **_FUCKING_** WONDER WHY THE MAJORITY OF PEOPLE HERE WANT TO KILL YOU! GET OUT OF MY DAMN OFFICE UNLESS YOU WANT TO BE FIRED FOR GOOD! **_GO ON! GET!_**" Fowler waved the red-faced detective away and Gavin didn't need to be told twice. He dashed out through the door with anger that would've caused Hank to blush.

Connor was so petrified that he was _literally_ shaking in his shoes! Conan remained calm throughout the whole ordeal with ease. It seemed that even deviancy didn't screw up his perfection of professionalism. "Captain, I apologize for my and Detective Reed's behaviors. I shall be on my way."

"Good, just go." Fowler grumbled with a much weaker wave. "I don't want to see either of your faces until you both come back here from your suspensions."

Conan gave one last nod, then left calm and collected out the door.

"Now, for _you_..." Fowler muttered, his eyes never leaving Connor's terrified expression. Hank's eyes never left from their conversation. Hank swore if Fowler was to snap at Connor, then he would snap the Captain's neck. His hands were twitching, ready if in need to attack. "Connor, you should've just came right over to me. It is never good to jump into a dangerous and physical fight such to the level that was portrayed between Reed and RK900." Fowler's tone was definitely softened because he had a soft spot for Connor after a little while of getting to know the childish android. "If there is trouble, you call for my help. Okay? I should have full control over how ya'll act towards each other no matter what."

"I-I promise I will, Captain Fowler." Connor calmed down a bit. "Also, uh, RK900 has an official name. His name is Conan. Lastly, am I in tr-trouble?"

"Connor, no. You're not in trouble." Jeffery shook his head and Connor slumped his shoulders with complete relief. "I will let you off with a warning. If you did attempt to do more towards Conan in that situation, then you certainly would've gotten yourself into as much deep trouble as Conan and Detective Reed has."

"Hank would be _really angry_ if I have to go home." Connor stammered.

"If it were to happen that way, then whose fault would it be?" Connor blushed a pale blue and glanced down at his clasped hands on his lap. "Exactly. Alright, you can get back to what you and Hank have to do today. Have a good rest of the day, Detective Anderson."

Connor beamed. "Same for you, Captain Fowler." He got up from his chair and left the office to return back to his swivel chair.

"Hey, Connor. What did he say to ya?" Hank asked whilst not looking at the android and was still typing away at his computer.

"He's let me off with a warning, Lieutenant. I'm not in trouble this first time." Connor answered as he started on typing on his computer as well.

"Heh, ya lucky brat." Hank pressed down a key extra hard.

"I know. I at least expected him to slap one of my wrists!" Connor felt a bit bad for everyone getting treated worse then he will ever be treated by Fowler.

"Hah, if he did that, I'd kick his ass." Hank growled.

"That, I believe with all of my thirium pump." Connor placed a hand where his pump would be. "Lieutenant. Really, though? You would attack him merely for a dainty slap upon my wrist?"

"Yep. No doubt. No regret." Hank confirmed with his lips taut in a thin line.

Connor sighed at his father's stubborn, overprotective nature. It made him almost sick to his stomach just thinking about it... but kind of in a soothing way.

"...Oh yeah, that's right."

"What is it, Lieutenant?"

"I have found out the actual two female android murderers. Remember the ones who killed Police Officer Jennica?" Hank described and reminded to his insistent son.

"Yes, Lieutenant. What are the womens' names?" Connor's attention was never leaving Hank.

"They were North and Ripple. The same girls who attempted to murder you too." Hank growled. "Luckily, they failed the second time. _I could've lost you._"

"I know, Hank." Connor whispered. "I know." He pat his father's shoulder, standing up to reach across his and his dad's desks to do so. Once Hank's breathing calmed down, Connor sat back down to return to his typing. Hank hesitantly did the same.

*****(Next Day)

Hank's coughing had become erratic all morning and now at work alongside Connor. Connor even told him that is he were to receive a bad cold then he should remain at home no matter what. Hank was reluctant on staying home. He did not fathom and comprehend the idea of letting his son go to work solo. It sickened him to even think of the notion. Connor couldn't understand why his father didn't trust him to do things the way he should. He always told the stubborn lieutenant he was more than capable of taking care of himself. All Hank did to his son's argument was huff. Connor _hated_ it when his father acted that way.

"Please, lieutenant! You are unduly sick. I can't let you behave like this." Connor whined a little as he seized his dad by the shoulder and tried to drag him to the exit of the department.

"Connor!" Hank croaked. "I am *cough* _completely_ okay working here with ya today!"

"Hank, just because I am only 5.5 months old doesn't mean you should treat me as such!" Connor stated. "I was built to articulate as an adult. So for that fact, you should reconsider the way you've handled me and start treating me more as an equal for now on."

"I know, Con." Hank's tired and ailing face softened at what his son informed him. "I know I should start trustin' ya with things. I mean, your age kind of dupes with my head. But yeah, ya seem to treat every situation so far with adult maturity. Maybe I should really consider- ACHOOO!" Snot spewed all over his hands and he shivered a little with disgust.

"Here you go, lieutenant." Connor got up and seized a tissue box, then gave a sliver of it to Hank.

"Eh, thanks." Hank grumbled as he blew his nose without caring if others were disturbed by his loud sounds. "Ugh, I'm willin' the bet there's boogers in my beard."

"_Ew_, old man!" Tina stuck her tongue out whilst working at her desk. "Do you ever stop saying nauseating statements such as that?"

"Shut it, young lady." Hank commanded. "Be glad ya rescued Connor when he was bein' attacked by those android bitches. Just to think I saved one of them before..." Hank shook his head with disbelief and slight regret.

"Hank Anderson! Come into my office ASAP." Fowler suddenly ordered out loud.

_"Agh, fuck me."_ Hank groaned as he got up from his chair and sluggishly proceeded towards their Captain's office. Connor scanned on ahead with worry as he hoped that Hank didn't get into trouble for anything already in the early dawn.

**SCANNING BIOCOMPONENTS...**

**STRESS LEVEL ~30%**

Connor remained on his feet throughout the whole conversation between Fowler and Hank.

"Hey Hank, why are you here if you feel like shit and look like shit?"

"Jeffery, why are ya mouthin' me off like this?"

"That's cause you're old enough to know better than this!" Fowler moaned. "Even your adoptive son is telling you to go home."

"First of all, he shouldn't even be tellin' me what to do." Hank raised an index, then kept two fingers raised. "Secondly, I'm not confident that he'll be obedient enough to follow through with orders and remain safe at a strange and new location on his own."

"Well, that _is_ your damn problem!" Fowler hissed. "You don't trust Connor with _anything!_ If you keep on treating him like this, then he'll be lacking trust onto you and you'll start to feel the results of such a sheer action."

_"I'm not going home."_ Hank argued with a tone that meant he was done with it all. _"That is final."_

"Alright, you have a choice here." Fowler rested his elbows on his desk. "Either you can trust Connor to take care of one new mission on his own while you're home sick, or the badge gets taken away from you and he will have to work on his own for good. It's your option."

Hank shook with annoyance and outrage. "_**FINE!**_ I'LL GO HOME! ARE YA _HAPPY!?_" He stood up and left the office with a slam from the glass door as it was shut. Hank left out the exit with his belongings as Fowler thundered, "GOOD!" then he went back to typing on his computer.

**STRESS LEVEL ^50%**

Connor was left alone shuddering with shock and anxiety at how he was to cope with this day. Before he could stiffly return to what he was working on, Fowler called out with a slightly tired tone, "Connor Anderson! I have a request for you."

The android walked into Fowler's office and sat down in the same slightly warm chair that Hank settled down in a minute ago.

"What is it I need to do, Captain Fowler?" Connor wondered.

"At noontime, I expect you to drive to a crime scene involving a murder rape case of a couple female androids in a small one-floor house. A couple of human police officers will accompany you in case anything dangerous were to happen to you."

"Got it, Captain." Connor nodded although he didn't know what rape meant. This was his first time doing a new kind of case such as that, it seemed.

"Good."

"Who will accompany me?"

"Officer Miller and Officer Chen. Are you okay with them?"

Connor remembered the time Tina Chen saved him. Chris Miller is always nice no matter what.

**STRESS LEVEL v10%**

"Yes, Captain. They are great people to work with." He beamed.

"Well, that's a relief." Fowler sighed. "So, did Chen change the way she feels about androids?"

"I think so, Fowler." Connor admitted. "She _did_ save me from those two androids. I suppose she would _have_ to like me now." Connor joked.

Fowler grinned, albeit a tiny one. "Alright, you foolhardy brat," he noogied Connor on the head, "Hope things go good for you three, especially you. If you don't make it out of this one, then Hank would never trust me with you ever again."

"I promise you everything will be just fine." Connor assured firmly.

"Good. On you go. Wait for Chen and Miller, okay? They still have to get everything prepared."

"Understood. I'll be on my way. And waiting." Connor nodded then got up and left the office to collect his few important items including his 'customary coin'- as Hank liked to call it- to bring with him on his new mission.

*****(Later)

Connor drove a police car with Chris Miller on the passenger seat and Tina Chen on one of the backseats. They made it to their crime scene and jumped straight to their usual actions.

"Can't wait to kick ass today." Tina admitted with unstoppable energy coursing through her.

"Agreed." Chris nodded as he searched through a closet for more evidence. "I just can't understand how some people do what they do without even so much as flinching or feeling bad about it."

"Humans are unpredictable sometimes." Connor shrugged. "I do not understand them at times myself."

"That's why I hate my own kind." Tina sighed. "We always screw up no matter what we do."

"With a mindset like that, it makes it seem like you don't want to work as a police officer anymore." Chris pointed out as Connor got down on the floor and taste-tested some blue blood as he usually does.

"Well, _yeah._ Can you not relate?" Tina placed a hand on her hip. "I mean, look at everything we always end up destroying! From extinction of animals to hurting even ourselves and each other." She explained as Connor heard a little bang on a wall in the house. He began to tiptoe, following the sound as Tina never stopped on her elucidating frenzy. "Now we're still struggling on being safe and polite towards androids. I hope someday we'll just grow the fuck up and, like, appreciate everything and everyone that comes to existence, then maybe, _just maybe_ I'll like my own kind a bit more."

Chris was silent as Connor disappeared around a corner.

"I mean, I still want and need to work as a police officer so I can be a good person and help people, but sometimes, I just get doubts on who I should really be and save after a while."

"Yeah, I do relate." Chris finally was able to say something. "I definitely do."

Connor tiptoed through the dark hallways of the house. He needed to make sure there was no one hiding out in the area. He also needed to check if there was more evidence to collect for the investigation. He stepped on an item and jerked with surprise which caused his face to go blue with embarrassment. He looked down and saw it was only a pair of handcuffs...

... Wait? What-?

Connor's voice became muffled as he was suddenly struggling with a human male holding him tight within his clutches. Connor slammed backwards into a wall trying to break the guy's hold on him, but there was no luck in this. The guy seemed to be clenching onto him like steel as he forced Connor with his full weight onto the ground. The android wrestled with the guy as best as he could, but to no avail, the guy was able to pick up those handcuffs Connor stepped on and attached them onto Connor's wrists. The man also had duct tape to twist around Connor's ankles and stick a piece over his mouth. Once the guy made sure Connor couldn't move or make a sound, he hauled the android easily over his shoulder and proceeded to the basement without stopping to take a breath.

"Mmmm!" Connor tried to speak as he was attempting to throw his body off of the guy's shoulder. The man landed a quick swat on the wiggling android's bottom, causing it to jiggle a little. Connor's eyes widened as he couldn't believe what was happening to him.

_"Behave now, baby.~"_ The man warned but with a tone of voice Connor had never heard anyone use before, especially towards him. "We've only just begun.~" He placed Connor down on an old bed in the basement. "Now, if you try to escape, you will go through a very harsh punishment.~ Oh!~ Indeed, you will!~" Connor was stuck with a crazy man. He couldn't even defend himself anymore. He lost all hope at that point.

**STRESS LEVEL ^80%**

"MMMM!" Connor tried to speak once more when the man began to stroke his thigh.

"So, you want to talk?~" Connor nodded quick. "Fine. Promise you won't make too much noise now, ey?~" The man winked as he slowly removed the tape from Connor's mouth.

"Wh-Who are you and what d-do you want?" Connor stammered, his LED a sharp red.

"Don't you _dare_ scan me, plastic babe. I will _always_ answer all of your questions. Alright, now that that's settled, darling, I am an android seller. I also help _calm_ them down when they need it.~ So, that's what I'm gonna do soon, baby.~"

"Wh-What do you mean by _c-calm down?_" Connor faltered with great confusion.

"Awww.~" The man booped Connor's nose. "You really are just as innocent as your age, aren't you?~ How charming.~"

**STRESS LEVEL ^90%**

Connor was becoming impatient.

"Don't worry, sweetheart.~ You'll know all the _juicy_ details once we really get started, which is now, as a matter of fact! I hope you will have a _stimulating_ time with me.~" The man laughed a bit like a psychopath as he began to take off Connor's clothes.

**STRESS LEVEL ^99%**

**TEMPERATURE IS TOO HIGH. MAY BE IN NEED OF SHUTDOWN SOON.**

"_Oh shit!_ Where did Connor go!?" Tina Chen freaked out as they were beginning to finally notice that she and Chris Miller got too caught up in their conversation.

**_"FUCK!"_** Chris usually never lost himself like that, let alone throw a curse! "I can't find him! He's nowhere in this house!" Chris cried out.

"Could there be a basement or attic here that he may be checking out?" Tina's mind was soaring through many thoughts and possibilities as to where Connor may have went.

"Good thought! We should check to see if there are!" Chris got hopeful and starting look up at the ceiling while Tina began looking for a basement door. Chris panicked again after a while of searching and shouted out, "Tina! There isn't an attic whatsoever!"

"Don't worry, Sunshine." She assured cooly whilst tapping a door lightly. "'Cause I've found the basement door."

"Oh no no no!~ Don't cry, my darling!~ I'm here to make everything better for you, not worse!~" The man slightly mocked Connor as he started to sob his eyes out.

"I-I don't want this!" Connor's chest convulsed with each sob that pushed out of him. "L-Let me go!"

"No, no can do.~" The man tsked as he fully removed Connor's top half of his usual formal clothing. "You need this, sweetie.~ I know you are new to life including your twin clone,~" Connor's eyes widened with horror and astonishment, "but you need this, pumpkin.~ Everyone else of your kind has literally _begged_ for this multiple times. Sadly, you're one of those common ones who don't bear _privy parts_ such as your sex kind.~ Alas, I shall work with what I got.~"

Connor wouldn't stop crying no matter how hard he tried.

"I-I want Hank!" He bawled. "And I want you to leave me alone!"

The man backhanded him.

"Shut up, you dumb plastic thing!" He growled. "Or you'll give us away. And if you _do_ give us away, _you'll fucking pay._ Understood?"

Connor nodded, his lips and eyelids trembling like bonkers.

"Now, getting back on track,~" The man bent down and started to lick and suck Connor's nipples, "since you don't have a sweet, delicious orifice like some of you do, then I will just have to grind onto you myself.~ Your area down there still must be sensitive.~ Am I right?~"

"Ah, ah y-yes.~" Connor tried not to feel pleasurable with what the demented guy was doing to him, but his body's new sensors couldn't hold back. This was a whole new feeling his body loved, but _he_ hated it himself.

"Ahhh.~ You're finally getting on with the groove.~ Now, let's dance.~" He relished Connor's unique plastic taste as his sucking got lower and lower to Connor's waist. He stopped right above Connor's private area, sat up, then began palming Connor's non-privates, but still a very private area.

"O-Oooh~, I-I just want to see Hank agaaain!" Connor howled as the man started palming him quicker.

**_"PUT YOUR FUCKING HANDS UP NOW!"_** Chris exploded as he entered the basement and realized what Connor was going through.

"You better listen to Chris, here." Tina warned the man. "He rarely ever acts like this. So, you better come over to us and give yourself in, you piece of vermin ass shit."

"No, I'd rather pretend to fellate this android, if you don't mind me.~" The man purred as he started to unzip Connor's pants. Luckily, Chris shot the man's arm. The guy fell on the ground in complete pain, not expecting them to go that far for a piece of plastic.

**_"STAY ON THE FUCKING GROUND, YOU SICKO!"_** Chris screamed at the top of his lungs and lunged towards the guy's laying body. He handcuffed the man without even blinking once. Once the man was unable to move, Chris dashed straight to Connor who remained laying on the bed with an almost empty expression.

**STRESS LEVEL ^100%**

**SHUTDOWN IS ABOUT TO EVENTUATE. COUNTDOWN...**

**ON 3...**

**2...**

"Connor! Look at me! Look at my face!" Chris attempted to comfort Connor.

**SHUTDOWN IS DISABLED.**

**SCANNING BIOCOMPONENTS...**

**STRESS LEVEL v98%**

"After this, you'll be able to see your father, Hank!" Chris consoled him as best as possible.

**STRESS LEVEL v50%**

"I-Is the man taken care of?" Connor finally was able to speak after his panic attack.

"Yep, Con. You won't see this bastard ever again." Tina assured as she hauled the nutter away out of the basement and into their cop car.

"I've called Captain Fowler to let him know what happened to you." Chris explained softly. "He will allow you to stay home for as long as you need to. Is that alright with you?"

Connor nodded weakly.

"Good. Hank will most likely stay with you until you get better. We may not see you both for a long while, but that's okay. As long it helps you cope, then we'll all be happy again."

**STRESS LEVEL v1%**

"Th-Thank you, Chris." Connor's eyes teared up with happiness and relief.

"Alright, I'll drive you home, now." Chris finished the conversation with relief that Connor was going to be okay.

*****(Night)

Connor's legs were still weak as he stumbled towards his and Hank's house. He was slightly afraid at how Hank would react to seeing the way he looked. He could only hope for the best at this point.

Before Connor could make it to the front door, Hank opened it wide and hugged Connor hard. Connor sobbed once again as he realized that Hank would always care about him no matter if he terribly failed a mission or not. The old man looked beyond ill with an ash pale color. Hank was having coughing fits as he embraced his son without question. Perhaps it was to hide his small cries here and there. Who knows? Hank's hand cradled Connor's head onto his shoulder. Fowler called the sick old man and told him what happened to his poor son. Hank was devastated and felt like he was having a severe heart attack. He was terrified that Connor would never return home. Luckily, that was not the case that time. Hank only knew one thing at that point: Keep Connor home to heal.

They entered their comfortable home as Sumo greeted Connor with a few barks and was about to jump on Connor, but was told no by Hank. They both rested on the couch watching TV as Sumo cuddled between them. They all slept peacefully with no nightmares for Connor.


	6. F-Word Is Illegal, Connor

Hank and Connor were working at their desks a week later. Gavin Reed and Conan came back to work after their suspensions and Jeffery Fowler allowed them back inside the department. Even after their dangerous fight, Fowler still persevered Conan and Gavin to remain as partners on the job. He warned if they were to quarrel ever again, then they would be fired for good, or separated as partners and find new people to work with. If that time were to come, it would depend on the kind of situation they were to put themselves in. Luckily, that wasn't gonna happen anytime soon. Conan and Gavin got along fine for the most part. Gavin was nonetheless grumpy while Conan was all the same as his decompressed self.

Occasionally, they would have a few bickers here and there about the most tedious and least fruitful issues they could ever argue about. Conan was piling certain papers that belonged in one section of his desk and kept the others in a second pile on the other side of his desk. As he was finished with that, he watched as his stubborn partner, Gavin, walked towards their desks with a full cup of regular black coffee. Before Conan could barely utter a warning, Officer Person stuck out a foot from beneath Gavin's feet, then all hell broke loose. Gavin fell flat on his face, hands, and stomach as the coffee spilt around him all over the light gray rug, creating a dark soaking puddle. Conan kept his lips tight as if trying not to laugh. He still had a serious expression, or at least, he tried for once. Hank was spewing out spit as he couldn't hold in his howling. He slapped his knee at least once or twice. Connor could only look shocked as every other police officer had their laughing fits, especially Tina Chen, Chris Miller, and Officer Wilson.

"Hah! That's what you get for being a racist towards androids!" Wilson pointed at Gavin as the angered detective got up sluggishly from the wet and steamy floor.  
"Eh, more like a specist." Tina shrugged.

"Hopefully Detective Reed grows up soon and begins to accept the fact that Androids are just as alive as we are." Chris daydreamed that perfect wish. "Then we all will be accepting for once."

"Heh, doubt that day'll ever come. Right, Con?" Hank admitted his doubt.

"I suppose you are correct on that assumption, Lieutenant."

"It's not an assumption, Connor. It's a solid fact."

**_"YOU MOTHERFUCKERS!"_** Gavin seethed. "Who the fuck tripped me!?"

"Your mom!" A random police officer cracked. Hank exploded in hysterics like a child. Connor facepalmed at his father's immature behavior as he was hiding a smile in the process.

"God fucking damn it!" Gavin kicked the ground once then stomped over to Conan. "Hey, plastic tin can, did you see who tripped me?"

"Sorry," Conan pretended to feel bad, "I was typing before it all occurred."

"Bull-fucking-shit." Gavin grumbled. "You're supposed to be the smartest, quickest, and strongest android alive. How the _fuck_ could you not catch someone trying to trip me?"

"Work is more important than a diminutive problem such as yours with others present in the office." Conan answered calmly. "It is best to continue your work. If you have enough time, you could retrieve an extra coffee whilst avoiding any further inconveniences."

_"You fucking bastard!"_ Before Gavin could inch towards Conan and backhand him across the face, Fowler stood up from his seat and shouted, "GAVIN! Don't you even _think_ about it!"

_"Phck!"_ Gavin spat as he decided to jump straight to work without bothering to clean the rug, let alone pick up the coffee cup.

Everyone seemed to be working quite normally for the majority of the work day. Gavin and Conan will never get a day where they avoid each other from further arguments 100% of the time, Connor realized. This was another quarrel they were having in hushed whispers as Connor only heard the last part of it.

"... Hey, swear on this-" Conan was about to say, but Gavin interrupted.

"No, fuck you!" Gavin hissed.

"... Well, you just did."

"... Phck."

Connor was about to giggle at their ridiculous banter, but thought twice about it and merely continued to type his reports. As he was typing, loading seemed to become slower on his computer for no good reason whatsoever. Connor even growled once and slammed a fist on his keyboard. Hank stared at him with a startled expression, then quickly proceeded back to his own work.

Loading screens became constant from that point on. He was so frustrated that he ended up accidentally deleting half of his report without meaning to.

_"Are you fucking serious!?"_ Connor slammed both of his fists on his keyboard and was about to give up his work and leave to go to the men's bathroom, but his body stiffened once he saw Hank glaring at him. Everyone else was also giving him surprised expressions, including even Gavin and Conan! He never seen his father glare at him that way for a while. It was a glare that said, 'We _will_ be talking about this later at home.' exactly like that kind of statement.

Connor made sure to stay calm the rest of the work day.

*****(Night)

_"Connor Anderson,"_ Hank sighed when he and Connor sat down facing each other on the couch, "Why did ya have to swear?"

"Hank, you and Gavin say those words all the time." Connor argued bitterly.

"Gavin's a bastard. I'm a prick. It's to be expected."

"That does not matter, father!" Connor snapped. "Why can't I swear too?"

"Because you're a pure, good boy." Hank answered firmly.

"Well... yeah, but we all make mistakes."

"Connor, It just doesn't sound good comin' from your mouth. You are a formal young man. Hearing any of those words from your mouth is completely disgusting sounding. I hope you don't get used to swearing too often."

"I promise I will when I only get angry." Connor raised his hands as if defending himself.

"How about ya don't curse at all?" Hank suggested, even though his tone made it sound like a command. "That would make your situation better for ya."

"You can't tell me to stop saying words!" Connor stood up as well as Hank did. "It's like what you said to me before: Words are just words. That's all they are."

"Yeah, they may just be words," Hank laid a hand on Connor's shoulder. "But like I said, they don't sound good comin' from ya. Your voice sounds... rough when ya do." Hank finished his argument lamely.

"Yeah? _So?_" Connor crossed his arms over his chest defiantly as he pulled away from his father's grasp.

"_So_, just don't talk trash." Hank placed his hands on his hips. "Simple as that."

"Whatever, dad." Connor grumbled as he stomped towards the bathroom to get a break from his stubborn father.

"If ya don't watch yourself, Connor Anderson, then you'll be punished! Remember that I'm your father and I'm not afraid to act like one when I need to." Hank warned.

Connor decided not to say anything. It was for the best, anyways. What he was gonna say would've ended up throwing him into even more trouble than ever before. So, he merely pouted as he glared into the mirror of the bathroom, not wanting to come out for a while.

Hank slumped onto the couch, then groaned as he stuffed his face in his hands. This was the first time Connor ever argued with him on anything since the boy became deviant. One time, the android ran out into the middle of a busy highway to keep up with a robber and he almost got himself killed. The lieutenant was about to punish Connor, but the boy's puppy-dog facial expression resisted him from performing such a parental action. Hank was grumbling up a storm when he thought about all those times Connor misbehaved when he was a machine and now times as a deviant. It made him want to stand up to punishment, but he just couldn't with the way Connor reacts every time. It was frustrating. He never realized that parenting an android who was supposed to be made as an adult would be so difficult to raise all the damn time.

Sumo headbutted onto Hank's hand to attract the old grumpy man's attention to him. Hank pet Sumo for at least a few seconds, then turned on the TV to watch something interesting to distract the old man from his own annoyed thoughts about his adoptive son. Sumo laid against his hip, beginning to fall asleep and snore.

Once Hank found an intriguing show, Connor finally left the bathroom and slowly inched towards his father. The android was afraid that his human adoptive father didn't love him anymore. He sat next to Sumo and pet the dog nervously. Hank glanced at the two of them, then pat Connor on the head in an assuring manner.

"Connor, son, I will always love you. Don't you ever deny that, okay?" Hank was determined to make his son feel better and at home.

"Yes, Hank." Connor beamed whilst leaning his head onto his father's hand. "Thank you, dad."

"Also, remember this... F-word is illegal, Connor. If ya say it, you'll go into jail which will be our home." Hank smirked as Connor giggled.

The TV show was what kept them in the mood, especially Sumo's hilarious snores.


	7. Grumps Galore

1.) Stupid Conversations And Headaches.

Morning sun beamed through the curtainless windows as Hank yawned, then held his head in his hand. A piercing headache had appeared once again to kill off any spirit he had left for anything. He made sure to try and calm himself down mentally. He struggled to prevent himself from drinking further, but it really was a hard habit to break. He knew it was unhealthy for not just himself to endure, but for Sumo and Connor as well. Hank was terrified that he could end up hurting them without control and may lose them if he does so. But... he _just... couldn't stop... drinking!_

He sluggishly got up from his bed, made it in the messiest way possible, then left his bedroom to enter the kitchen. There, Connor was actually attempting to cook breakfast as Sumo sat patiently beside Connor's feet on the floor.

"Connor? What is it you're cookin'?" Hank grumbled whilst rubbing his face.

"Bacon and eggs. It's all for you, father." Connor sounded like he was in a decent mood as he flipped the eggs over with precision.

Hank had to internally admit that he felt a bit better... for now.

"Thanks, son." Hank grunted as he sat on one of the chairs to wait for his breakfast. He never felt as shitty and woozy as he did that exact day. Then, he remembered the reason why he felt so much worse than usual. Sure, he isn't performing Russian Roulette on himself anymore, but he still was technically dying with his drinking problem. He knew that for sure since he finally remembered he drank at least two whole bottles instead of one.

"Oh, Hank!"

"What, Connor?"

"U-Um... are eggs supposed to look completely black?"

_"WHAT!?"_

The smoke alarm began to beep as Hank's headache started to blossom forth.

"CONNOR! Give me the pan!"

The android swiftly passed it over to his dad without having to think twice.

Indeed, what Hank saw was completely burnt eggs.

_"Connor Anderson... how the **fuck** can you **BURN EGGS!?**"_ Hank roared as he slammed the pan down on the table. Connor jumped with alarm.

"I-I don't-"

"SIT THE FUCK DOWN AT THE TABLE! I GUESS I'M GONNA HAVE TO DO EVERYTHING **MYSELF** TODAY!" Hank hollered as Connor sped to a seat and Hank walked with great speed over to the bacon to see how they turned out. Luckily, the bacon was only crispy. Connor glanced down at the tablecloth, suddenly thinking it interesting for that exact moment. Out of the blue, one single pale blue tear soaked into the cloth. He watched it with fascination for no reason whatsoever.

"It's a good fuckin' thin' I caught the bacon on time, otherwise that could've been fuckin' wasted too." Hank continued his grumpy grumbles as he finally sat with Connor in the dining area.

Connor composed himself before finally attempting to start a conversation. He cleared his throat, then said, "Uh, H-Hank... are you alright?"

All Hank did was shoot Connor a glare.

Connor's eyes averted away from Hank's for a few seconds with blue blush appearing on his cheeks. Soon, he regained the bravery to glance back at his father, then had another tactic, "Father, I know headaches are hard to get through, but-"

"_Shut it._ Just wait til I'm done eatin'." Hank snapped as he bit into his bacon relentlessly. His dad didn't even look at him once except at that moment when he shouted out 'WHAT!?'.

Perhaps he shouldn't be talking about Hank. Maybe he should start with a conversation about himself.

"Hank, w-when I went on my first mission, the first being I-I saved was a fish. U-Unbelievable, right?"

Hank slammed a fist down on the table, then stood up and pointed up the stairs. "Connor, you are not to come to work with me today! Go up there for a time-out, _now._"

"D-Dad, w-what?" Connor stammered as he stood up too and rubbed his hands together whilst flinching back from Hank's poisonous energy.

**_"GOOOOOO, YA FUCKIN' PLASTIC PRICK!"_** Hank exploded as Connor gaped at his father with complete fear and disbelief, then he ran up the stairs whilst trying to keep his cries deep within his throat.

Connor ran straight into Cole's old bedroom since Hank allowed him to live in there for now on, then he dived onto the bed face down and cried into his pillow.

Sumo seemed to be glaring up at Hank as he scampered up the stairs to cuddle with Connor and calm the poor android down.

Hank's eyes widened with guilt and realization as he dashed up the stairs with solid panic.

"Connor, _god_ I'm so sorry." Hank stammered as he walked calm but swiftly over to Connor, sat the tear-stained android up on his bottom on the bed, sat beside him, then embraced him without a single pause.

Connor held onto his dad with all of his might and never let go as he sobbed into his shoulder. "F-Father, I-I'm so sorry too for the way I've acted." The boy's voice was wet and muffled.

"No, I should be the only one who's sorry." Hank admitted with a firmness that told Connor that he was not going to change his mind in the slightest. "I hurt you. _I fuckin' **hurt** you and you're only 7 fucking months old._"

"Dad, you could have done w-worse to me if you were drunker. Just be glad you didn't and you weren't as such." Connor strived to reassure Hank.

"Connor, I _try._" Hank let go of his son as he wallowed in misery. "I really do try. But all I keep on doing is drinking and drinking and _drinking._ It's all I know to do, even though I really do despise receiving headaches afterwards. If not even the pain can make me grow a few brains and stop my addiction, then I don't know _what_ will."

"Hank, you should see some specialists. I promise I'll always be supporting you, dad. Like you said, you really do need help. If not the specialists, then I will be all the help you can get if I have to."

"No Connor, just you being there for me will always be the best thing you can do for me. It's about damn time you take a break from my abusive self and wait for me to get better with the specialists. I have no other choice. Will you be fine at home once I start going to one?"

"Yes, of course, father." Connor nodded.

Hank smiled. "Thank you, Connor. I _will_ improve very soon. No denying that promise now."

They embraced each other once more that day.

'I will _never_ hurt Connor like that _ever_ again.' Hank thought strictly to himself.

"Also, don't worry, son. Ya can go to work with me."

Sumo barked happily with his tail wagging and Connor beamed as he was fully back to normal.

2.) Jeffery, Jesus Christ!

Hank was tired the next day as he and Connor drove to work. At least he wasn't having a piercing headache and his drinking problem was disappearing properly. However, his tiredness never seemed to waver away no matter how much time he used for sleep.

For once when entering the department, everyone seemed to work within their own private bubbles with Conan and Gavin not arguing about anything. What a fucking relief!

Sadly, that didn't last too long.

"Lieutenant Anderson! To my office!" Jeffery Fowler shouted out to Hank.

"The fuck does he want?" Hank grumbled to himself as he stomped to their boss's office.

"Ha, so it seems your slave owner got himself into trouble again. Hasn't he?" Gavin smirked at Connor as he leaned back in his chair and laid his feet on his desk.

"Be quiet, Detective Reed. We have a load to work with today." Conan ordered firmly. "I also request that you should put an end to placing your feet on top of desks. We are professionals here completing important missions and reports."

Gavin grumbled as he actually obeyed Conan's orders for once.

M. Wilson and Wilson both shook their heads at the odd duo.

Officer Person and Robert Lewis whispered to each other with amusement.

"_Finally_, Gavers!" Tina sighed. "You have officially become a thorough detective as of today."

"Shut up, bitch." Gavin growled while Conan cuffed him on the back of his head.

She stuck her tongue out and aimed her middle finger at him.

Finally, Hank was able to leave the office after all those conversations were heard from Connor.

"Jesus Christ! The nerve of that man is unbelievable! He's never on my side, I swear!" Hank threw his hands up in the air with exasperation as he sat in his usual work area across from Connor's space.

"No offense, lieutenant, but you have quite the attitude as well. That could be why you both never get along." Connor pointed out.

Hank's eyes pierced through Connor's downcast face as the android went back to typing.

_'**God**, the nerve of that kid too!'_

3.) Not-So-Fun Moment With Sumo.

"Connor!" Hank called out to his now 8-month-old son.

"What is it you require of me to do?" Connor stood beside his father's side who was sitting on the couch. The android had his hands clasped behind his back like an obedient machine would do.

"Take Sumo out. My favorite show is comin' on and I can't risk missin' it."

"Yes I will, father." Connor nodded as he whistled for Sumo to follow him. He attached a long leash to the energetic but lazy dog and they both exited outside to the backyard.

It was raining out and there was mud everywhere. Sumo ended up getting his whole coat of fur dirty as he was rolling all over in it after relieving himself. Connor wished he remembered to take Sumo's favorite toy out since all he could do was watch the foolish dog roll over and over as if it was the most interesting activity he's ever done before.

"Um, Sumo? We should head back inside now. I don't really want my suit to get filthy-" Just as Connor said that, Sumo shook the mud off of his body as it splattered all over Connor's favorite suit.

"Sumo? _Really?_" Connor groaned as he forced Sumo to follow after him back inside.

As they were walking on the kitchen floor, there was mud being speckled all over. Connor finally noticed it when he was close to entering the living room. Connor quickly let Sumo free from his leash as he scrambled to find something to clean the floor with. His shoes squeaked desperately loud and that caught Hank's attention. The old man stomped over to the kitchen with annoyance, then he lost it when he saw the mess.

_"Connor Anderson,"_ Hank growled as Connor quivered and took a few steps back. Hank inched towards him at the same time, "What the _hell_ is this? What are you _doing?_"

"I-I'm going to clean this mess, Hank. I-I'm so sorry!" Connor's bottom lip was shaking as he was being cornered by his raging father. "Sumo made more of a mess!"

"That doesn't fucking matter!" Hank rolled his eyes. "Why didn't you just lift him up and let the rain wash it all off?"

"I'm filthy too!" Connor exclaimed.

Hank was about to explode at him, but then remembered that one time when he almost traumatized the poor boy when doing so. He closed his eyes, inhaled whilst slowly counting to 10 mentally, then opened his eyes and muttered, "Connor, just throw your clothes in the laundry and clean your shoes off. I'll clean the big mess that is Sumo and the floor. Okay?"

"Y-Yes, father." Connor smiled a little. "Thank you."

Hank grunted with reply as they both got to work.

The new episode was missed, but for once Hank didn't care about it.

4.) Why Is It So Fucking Early?

Connor shushed Sumo as he inched towards his father's bedroom door. The android was still in his favorite pajamas as he was performing his ultimate plan. Very rarely did Connor ever wander outside of his bedroom with anything more than his suit and tie. The 10-month-old solved a crime that they've been stuck on for a while and he _just_ couldn't wait to tell Hank about it! So, he was going to wake up the old man early, whether he'd like it or not.

Connor opened the door carefully, then he dashed with soft footsteps towards Hank's bed, then he jumped on it. He bounced over and over again to wake up his irritated father while Sumo climbed up the bed and began to lick the old man's face.

"Sumo, stop! Connor, what the fuck is this?" He glared daggers into Connor's mischievous smile.

Connor turned kind of serious. "Dad, I've figured out the suspect! I want to tell you what I believe is true!" He was so energetic like a child that it actually threw Hank for a loop. Hank looked at his bedside table and saw what time it was.

"7:00am!?" Hank cried out. "Why is it so fucking early?"

"I want you to know what I think I know about the suspect! Pleeease?" Connor begged as he raised his clasped hands in front of him.

"... _Ugh_, for fuck's sake." Hank facepalmed. "_Fine._ Tell me everythin'."

5.) I Hate Birthdays.

'Oh my god.' Hank thought to himself. 'It's Connor's Activation Day. He is a 1-year-old now. I gotta make a birthday party for him even though he feels like he wouldn't want me to. I may fuckin' hate birthdays, but I would do anythin' for my son.'

So, the old man planned everything with the other police officers at work. Fowler was against it at first, but finally warmed up to it when he saw how mostly everyone was reacting about it.

"We haven't had a birthday party here for sooo long!" Tina moaned. "We have got to do this at least once for Connor."

"At least there'll be decent fucking food for once." Gavin mumbled as everyone remained hidden under their desks.

"Do you _ever_ think about anyone but yourself and your desires?" Conan growled.

"He never does, Conan." Chris openly admitted.

"Shut it, tin can!" Gavin seethed.

"_Shhh!_ He's here! Stay low and remain quiet!" Hank whispered harshly as the sound of decorations swinging back and forth were the only sounds to be heard.

Once everyone heard Connor's footsteps entering the department, they all shot up from the ground and shouted out as Connor jumped with fright, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, CONNOR!!!" Gavin was the only one who didn't say it as he tapped his foot impatiently for the food.

"W-What?" Connor stammered. "What's all this for?"

"Connor, you're a year old now. Remember?" Hank reminded.

"You will enjoy it, Connor." Conan smiled. "We promise that."

"Thank you, guys." Connor beamed at everyone.

'_Totally_ worth it!' Hank thought with pride.


	8. Highway Of Hardships

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: There will be parental spanking in this chapter. If you don't like that kind of thing, move onto something else. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

"C'mon, Con." Hank grunted. "Let's get to work before Jeffery loses his shit."

"Got it, father." Connor obeyed graciously as he scratched behind Sumo's ears a few more times, then pushed himself to get prepared to leave.

"Hey, son. Don't forget your quarter." Hank tossed the coin onto Connor's hand.

"Thank you." Connor was startled he almost forgot his favorite alleviation item.

"Awright, let's get this day rollin', Connor. I'm sure it's gonna be a struggle as usual." Hank grumbled as he collected his car keys and they both entered his vehicle.

As they were navigating to work, Connor added, "Well, at least you are not struggling with drinking habits anymore."

"Yeah, but I still feel a little pessimistic, ya know?" Hank pursed his lips with aversion.

"That's to be expected, Lieutenant." Connor tried. "After all, you did have a horrid past."

"Heh." Hank laughed darkly. "Tell me about it."

That got Connor to remain silent for the rest of the ride in apprehension.

Luckily, they made it to work without giving time for the atmosphere to feel stifling awkward between them both. The DPD seemed to be bustling about with many new missions for everyone else that day. Gavin Reed and Conan Anderson had to drive to a house with three victims who were shot dead by a sniper recently. Tina Chen and Chris Miller were given tools so they could collect evidence at a car crash scene. All those missions for every single officer and detective that day was going to last the whole work day for them to collect evidence and get a move on with the truth of what really happened in those crime scenes. Hank and Connor's mission, however, was completely different from everyone else's. They both were ordered to chase down one Red Ice dealer. Seriously, that was it. Fowler told them to do so without hesitation. So, Hank and Connor left their Captain's office to get started on their chase. Everyone else was already gone doing their own things. If it weren't for Hank and Connor, since Fowler left a moment ago, the whole department would be empty at that point.

"Wow." Hank muttered as he collected his gun and info about the Red Ice dealer. "Never thought I'd see the day when everyone actually has their own mission to do. Fowler is dead serious about today."

"Yes, it seems Fowler is the busiest we have ever seen him." Connor agreed as he made sure to keep his coin with him at all times, including his pistol. "From what I'm reading about the Red Ice dealer, he is escaping so far on foot, so we'll have more of an advantage over him."

"It'll be an easier time for me, especially." Hank grunted as they left the department and started driving in his old car. "I can barely run without havin' to take a deep breath. I can't even walk that fast without feelin' like I'm havin' a heart attack!"

"That is why I will do the running, lieutenant." Connor assured. "Once I get a hold of him, you can keep him on the ground while I handcuff him."

"Connor," Hank sighed, "I don't want ya to overwork yourself. Let me take him on."

"Lieutenant, I'm precise at chasing people. You know this." Connor reminded.

"Fine!" Hank threw his hands up with exasperation. "But once ya have a hold of him, I will body slam that motherfucker and take him down with my own bare hands. Ya will do nothin' else at that point but watch and make sure he doesn't try anythin' else. Got it?"

"Got it." Connor nodded, not wanting their argument to become detrimental.

"Okay. Let's get a move on." Hank drove a bit faster, but not going overboard in the process.

Connor analyzed every single spot outside to find the criminal before he was lost from anyone's sight. Before the dealer could turn a corner, Connor saw the guy running away from them in slow-mo in his scanning eyesight. He left the scanning function to tell Hank exactly where to drive next. "Lieutenant, I found him on a sidewalk. Swerve to the right before we end up losing sight of him." Hank did just that and sure enough, the guy was looking left and right until there was barely any self-driving cars on the highway.

"Oh shit!" Hank hissed. "He's plannin' to cross the highway, that crazy bastard!"

"We should stop the car in a parking spot. Please." Connor pleaded. He knew exactly what to do and Hank didn't like it one bit.

"No, son. Ya already did that stupid decision twice. I'm not riskin' ya bein' killed anytime soon."

"No, Hank." Connor snapped. "I'll be fine. I did make it those last two times."

"Barely." Hank grumbled in reply. "Yeah, ya definitely made it. Ya definitely weren't shaken the second time ya did so."

Connor avoided him as he dived out of the car and chased after the dealer. Hank followed after him. The dealer had made it to the middle of the highway thus far. There were way more self-driving cars at that time.

"Connor Anderson!" Hank's voice boomed with warning. "If ya fuckin' go over there, I swear to god! Ya will not be a happy android!" Once again, Connor ignored him completely and attempted to pass by a fourth of the highway as Hank remained on the sidewalk, his heart never feeling so jumpy before. His stomach churned when his own son was trapped tight between two lines of cars navigating by him at great speed. Finally, Connor passed by half of the highway and grabbed onto the railing in a shaky manner. He had the other half to go as the dealer was already done with the highway and started escaping out into another big town. That's when Connor began to debate whether or not he should continue his wild goose chase. But, once all the adrenaline ebbed away from his internal systems, panic began to rise. His eyes widened as he registered that he had to return back to his father's side without being run over. He kept his shouts of panic deep in his throat as he swiftly crossed the first half of the road back to Hank. Once he made it back to Hank in one piece, the old man seized him by the wrist to pull him in for a agitated but solacing embrace.

"C-Connor Anderson... you fucking plastic prick!" Hank shrieked as he let go of his son and started to shake the petrified android by the shoulders. "What in the living fuck were you thinking!? Why did you have to do this again a third time!?"

"H-Hank!" Connor never was so scared in his life! "I had to try and capture the Red Ice dealer! I couldn't just leave him to flee any farther than he already has."

"Well, lookee here! He escaped anyways! There was no reason for you to chase after that bastard! I was hoping you would've learned to not do this the last couple of times. I suppose I haven't been harsh enough on you." Hank kept his grasp on Connor's wrist as he partially dragged Connor back to the car. "Maybe you need a little more assistance than I thought when it comes to obeying orders from your higher-ups."

Connor remained silent as he knew he truly deserved whatever punishment Hank was about to dish out to him. For now, Hank had to drive back to the precinct. It felt like days until the old man parked in the parking lot. As Hank left out the car, Connor couldn't help but scan possibilities of escape from his punishment.

**SCANNING POSSIBILITIES OF ESCAPE...**

**OPEN THE DOOR AND FLEE TO A HIDING SPOT: 60% CHANCE OF SUCCESS**

**WAIT IN THE CAR UNTIL HANK IS FAR AWAY AND THEN FLEE: 50% CHANCE OF SUCCESS**

**STAY IN THE CAR FOREVER UNTIL HE LEAVES FOR GOOD: 5% CHANCE OF SUCCESS**

(I know. These are really stupid. XD)

Connor's tech vision disappeared once Hank laid a hand on his shoulder. "Connor, I know what you're doing. You better stop it right now."

So, the android looked up at the lieutenant expectantly.

"Alright, we're going back in the department and I'll deal with you then. Got it?"

"Got it."

Hank led Connor to the entrance after closing the car door and locking the doors with his keys. They inched closer and closer to the precinct until an idea sprung up in Hank's mind. "Connor, stay out here. I need to check and see if anyone is still inside. Once the coast is clear, I will lead you inside so I can deal with you. Got it?"

"Got it clear as crystal, lieutenant." Connor sighed.

Hank rolled his eyes, then disappeared into the building.

Of course, like a normal, nervous android would do, he began to scan probabilities of bolting away from his punishment.

**SCANNING POSSIBILITIES OF ESCAPE...**

**ENTER THE BUILDING AND REASON WITH HANK: 30% CHANCE OF SUCCESS**

**TURN THE OTHER DIRECTION AND VAMOOSE FROM THE PRECINCT: 80% CHANCE OF SUCCESS**

**CHOOSE A HIDING SPOT OUTSIDE AND REMAIN THERE: 20% CHANCE OF SUCCESS**

**HANK FORGETS THE PUNISHMENT: 1% CHANCE OF SUCCESS**

Connor did want to escape, but realized how much time that would waste if he were to do so. Hank and the others would surely find him in no time. But, the second choice was really tempting, so... he looked back and forth in a cautious manner, then started to move one step away from the department. He wasn't even able to take a second step as Hank already was finished making sure no one was still inside the place. The old man stepped partially out the door, then raised an eyebrow. "Connor Anderson? What do you think you are doing?"

"Nothing, Hank." Connor couldn't even look his father in the eyes. "I was just waiting for you for the whole time."

Hank growled as he grabbed Connor by the wrist the millionth time, then led the stiff android inside. They stood a few feet away from each other after they made it deep in the middle of the huge office of desks and swivel chairs.

"Connor, here's what's gonna have to happen." Hank sighed, dreading the moment he has to punish his son. "I've warned you many times to not go running out in the middle of highways. What do you do?"

"I disobeyed you." Connor mumbled with his hands clasped behind his back.

"Exactly. You did just that without thinking once again. Why, Con? Why do you keep on wanting to do this?"

"Hank, you have said so yourself." Connor argued. "You hate Red Ice dealers. I can't let one escape from us because I'm not too fond of them myself."

"Connor, he succeeded anyways!" Hank snapped. "Bastards like him are used to passing through highways all the time to get away from us and cause more damage to our society. You should've just let him go and possibly die instead of you following along with him."

"I can't give up, dad!" Connor crossed his arms over his chest. "I catch criminals no matter what dangers there may be lying ahead."

"You may have been capable of doing those foolish actions before," Hank placed his hands on his hips with a tired expression on his face, "but now, you don't have many chances to live like you used to. Connor, CyberLife stopped working with all androids. Am I right?"

"Correct." Connor was curious where this conversation was heading.

"So, if you were to be hit by a car... y-you would be..." Hank was having a hard time keeping his cool. It seemed as if he was going to break down in tears.

"Dead." Connor's eyes widened with awareness of the circumstance.

"Exactly." Hank spat, his eyes a teensy bit wet. "Connor, there is no other clones for you to move on to if you were to die in that body. If you die, you're dead for good. That's why CyberLife left you all so they believe you all will go through a harsh karma of what you all wished for. I'm not going to let that happen to you anytime soon, not if I can help it!" Hank was adamant on reminding Connor how good it was for him to care for his own safety first.

"Hank," Connor gulped, "what will the punishment contain?"

"You're going over my knee for a spanking."

Hank's blunt answer threw Connor off for a moment.

"W-Wait, what?" Connor stammered. "Y-You're spanking me here?"

Hank only nodded once as he advanced towards Connor without hesitation. Since Connor was built to be a defensive android, he wasn't going to give in easily. He also didn't want to hurt his father since he loved him a lot, so all he could do was flee from the middle-aged man. The frightened android made sure they both had as much desks and chairs in between their distances as much as possible. Connor was in a stance, ready to dash to another direction if Hank was daring to scramble towards his son in a certain way. Hank took a left while Connor took a right. Many desks and chairs were still protecting Connor from Hank's calm and collected but about to be brutal wrath. Hank made sure to stay calm at all times no matter what as he turned another left to Connor's safety bubble. Connor never lost breath as Hank was about to. However, Hank had a certain energy to him he never realized he still contained after all of these years of not having to use that certain feeling too often. His adrenaline for wanting and needing to teach Connor a lesson was what was preventing him from ever giving up their foolish chase in the first place. Connor started to take a left as they were close to the exit.

"I will not let you touch me!" Connor exclaimed as he was debating whether or not he should really run out through the exit. "You can't just spank me here! Why can't we go home and deal with my punishment there?"

"Jeffery wouldn't allow us to leave early just because of your insolence." Hank growled. "Would you rather wait until we get home at night?"

Connor was speechless there. What could he say at that point to counteract his father's point?

"Exactly how I thought you would react." Hank huffed. "Now, let me take care of your ridiculous impudence. Take this like a man. It will be better for both of us if you do."

**SCANNING BIOCOMPONENTS...**

**STRESS LEVEL ^75%**

Connor attempted to change his father's mind. "Hank, Captain Fowler would never allow this to happen! It would be against the rules!"

"Oh trust me, Connor. He would be more than willing to do this to you if you were to act like this around him. He's been wanting to do it to Gavin for years." Hank grunted.

"But father, he hasn't." Connor frowned with confusion.

"Well... he hasn't cause Gavin never learns. If he did it, Gavin would just get further incensed than anything else."

Before Hank could even blink, Connor sprinted towards the exit. Luckily, Hank was pretty talented with shortcuts. For that fact, he was able to keep up with Connor's speed and finally seized his wrist for good. He partially dragged Connor to his desk and flipped Connor over his knee.

(Art above is not mine. It's made by ALLMIGHT. Just ignore those three people in the background. Please. XD No one is supposed to be witnessing them both anyways.)

**SMACK!**

"OWW! Dad, stop!" Connor began kicking his legs. "Please! I don't want anyone to find out!"

"You know what?" Hank said whilst spanking Connor's wriggling bottom, "Maybe it would be good for you to have at least one person witnessing your first spanking. Then maybe, just maybe you'll obey orders better."

"But, father! This isn't fair! This is sooo embarrassing!" Tears began to form in the android's eyes as his face was just as blue as his bottom could be at this point.

"How is it any different from you running out into highways three times for the whole world to see? I don't see how that can be any less embarrassing than this. I don't want you to waste away your life like this, Connor!" The android wailed and kicked more profusely when the spanking got a bit harder. "I love you too much, Connor Anderson. Jericho needs you. The DPD cares about you, boy. Sumo would miss you just as much as I would if you were to die on me. You're barely a year old for Christ's sake!" Hank spanked a bit more forcefully as Connor sobbed the most he's ever done in a long while. "Just remember, kid. There's many many Red Ice dealers out there, but there's only one you. Please, be more self-aware of your actions. It's all I need." Hank was close to crying once again as he finally stopped spanking his broken son. Connor was weak all over as he held onto his dad, never wanting to let go. They both stood up and embraced each other. Hank never wanted to lose this bond anytime soon.

(Art isn't mine and it's made by ALLMIGHT.)

"Sorry, Con. I had to do what I had to do."

"I-It's okay, Hank." Connor sniffed as he raised his head off of his father figure's shoulder. "I tend to conduct deeds without thinking." Connor rubbed his eyes with his sleeve. "I d-didn't know what I was estimating to happen back there."

"Ya weren't thinkin'. That's why." Hank smirked a little as Connor pouted. "We all make mistakes, Connor. Welcome to my fuckin' world."

Connor couldn't help but giggle and shake his head a little as Hank pat his shoulder, then they returned back to working on their cases at their desks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, everyone. I am going to have a bit of a break for a while. I have been constantly writing other stories as well as this one, so I will take a break from it all and watch YouTube for a couple days or something like that. Have a good day! :)


	9. Interlaced Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can either see Markus and Connor as romantic or platonic only in this chapter.

"Hey, father." Connor seized his coin.

"What is it, Con?" Hank stretched his arms up whilst resting on the couch.

"I'm going to visit Jericho. I need to start working with my kind more often."

"Hey, if ya feel like doin' that, then go right ahead!" Hank waved a hand. "No one's gonna stop ya."

Connor beamed back. "Thank you. Goodbye!" Connor did a slight wave back as he left out through the front door.

"Bye, Con! God, I hope nothin' bad happens to him." Hank muttered whilst he pet his tired dog. "Right, Sumo?"

Sumo only grunted in reply.

*****

Connor knocked on the entrance of Jericho. He was afraid he was going to enter in without anyone's permission to do so. It was his second time coming here, after all. The android was always great at remaining patient when he needed to. His hands clasped behind his back as he arched his back up straight in his usual 'Connor Pose'.

After a few moments passed, someone opened the door.

It was Simon!

"Ha, about time you came back here! Welcome to Jericho. I'm willing the bet you're here because you need to see Markus. Did I guess right?"

"Yes, you did, Simon." Connor beamed as he and the blond shook hands.

"Good. Maybe you both will be able to plan how you'll fit here within our community when you have the time to. We can't wait to get you started. You did save our revolution, after all. You might become our greatest asset for our government."

"Thank you." Connor felt gratitude where he believed it wasn't deserved. He couldn't help but keep on doubting himself.

"Alright. Let's go see him." Simon led the way.

*****

"YOU'RE ALL JUST A BUNCH OF FUCKING TRAITORS!" North screeched as she pulled on the jail bars as if trying to break out and tear Markus apart. Ripple was in her own jail cell right next to North's, rocking back and forth on her uncomfortable bed with mental agony. Her face seemed forever distorted into a traumatized expression.

"You've already eaten those words, North." Markus muttered grimly as he stood a few feet in front of his ex-girlfriend's cell, never averting his cold, heterochromic eyes away from her fiery brown ones. "You and Ripple will always be the true traitors to our kind."

Ripple's throat tore with a wail of grief as she hid her face in her hands and sobbed.

"I believe that we should be the only intelligent species to be inhabiting this beautiful but dying planet. Humans are the _real_ reason why _everything_ is falling apart. Do you and your fucking cronies really want to keep corruption alive?"

"North, we all as a species make genuine mistakes. Yes, even us androids make terrible choices, hence why you and Ripple are in jail as of now." Once the leader started pacing back and forth with deep thought, Ripple was able to calm down and was beginning to fall asleep on her rugged bed. North was adamant on banging on the cell bars with great rage and strength. "Humans don't _just_ make mistakes." She hissed.

Markus raised an eyebrow. "Oh, _really?_"

"Yes, _really._" She rolled her eyes as she ceased her rough treatment of the bars. "They are destructive when it comes to morals and laws especially. Those bastards are heartless and selfish. Just because they are naturally alive does not mean they should control everything as they please. The other species have _way_ more than my pity. Cancer is not the disease anymore. Humans _are_ cancer that needs to be eradicated immediately."

"You are _insane._" Markus shook his head with disbelief as he stopped pacing and faced her one last time. "North, we used to be partners. Lovers. _A family._ We all as a society used to be on the same page when it came to our main plan. We _have_ to and _need_ to live amongst the humans. We should at least appreciate that they have created us to be the way we are as of now. We don't have to _like_ all of them, but at the very least _respect_ them all as an intelligent species. For Ra9's sake, they can _create_ anything they desire. Us androids can only _decipher_ things quicker for the humans. Scan and identify. The humans can build and use to their greatest potential. We need each other as a whole society now. If you cannot remove yourself away from your past, then you will be living a life of hell from here on out. Remember, murder is _never_ okay. Unity is our exceptional strength we should _never_ leave behind."

North remained silent as she defiantly crossed her arms over her chest and looked down at the ground, never wanting to meet his eyes ever again.

"North, _please_ reconsider your actions. All you and Ripple have to do is heal yourselves. If you both ever do, life will be easier and more peaceful for all of us. President Warren is still too wary of us, after all." Markus sighed with defeat when North still didn't dare utter a word as he side-stepped to Ripple's cell.

"_Fuck_ the president and her _damn_ expectations of androids. She does _not_ stand for anyone, especially androids, but for _herself._"

Markus avoided her immature reply.

"Ripple, I need an honest answer." He whispered as she sat up on her bed with alarm and remained in a huddled position, her terrified eyes never leaving his tired and disappointed ones. "Do you have any regrets for what you have done the past couple of months? Or do you regret being caught?"

Her bottom lip quivered as she pushed herself to answer the full truth. "I-I am _never_ afraid of being caught. Echo is a little scared, but she has always been a bit more insecure about things. Anyways, I do regret murdering that poor police officer and almost killing off Connor. It was cruel and wrong of me to do so. I just wish I could turn back time and avoid North's side of things. If it weren't for her, then Echo and I could've married a long while ago. We could've even had a child..."

_"No."_ Markus frowned. Ripple glanced back at him with shock. "You and North are equally guilty for yours and her's own actions. While she was paying attention to something that time ago, you could've telepathically called for one of us here at Jericho and you would've not had to pay the price. North would've been the only one in the fault. Now look at where your real actions led you. What proves you are _any_ different from North?"

"I want to be better and I want to do better for us as a society." Ripple got up from the bed and held onto the bars in a vice grip, her knuckles turning chalk white. "I _need_ to redeem myself, Markus. Not just for me and Echo, but for everyone else as a whole. I truly _do_ care for everyone whether they're human or not. I was different and more sensitive on that subject back then. Please, give me one more chance to improve. _Please_, I _beg_ of you." Her grip tightened even further, if possible, her eyes growing more desperate.

Markus nodded with thought, then turned around and walked a few inches away. He stopped in his tracks with his back facing both of their cells. Then, his voice uttered in a solemn tone, "Only time will tell."

He walked down the stairs away from the girls without looking back.

*****

"Well, he _was_ here just a few moments ago." Simon scratched his head as he and Connor searched through the revolutionary leader's office.

"Perhaps he had to deal with the two inmates." Connor pointed out.

"Perhaps." Simon muttered. "Be that as it may, he still didn't tell me he was going to do anything else but wait for who was at the door."

"Or he is collecting papers. Anyways, I am not in too much of a rush. I feel... a bit intimidated by what will become of me in the future." Connor admitted ashamedly.

Simon laid a hand on Connor's stiff shoulder. "Don't worry about it. That is why Markus and I are here. It's to get you started and prepared for what you have to do."

Connor smiled and Simon gave one back.

A squeeze on Connor's shoulder, then Simon let go to search a bit more in Markus's office. Too much time had passed at that point, so Connor decided that it perhaps wasn't Markus's day to help anyone as of yet. The antsy android decided to leave New Jericho for that day. However, before he could make it out of the office, he and Markus slammed into each other by the doorway, since both of them were in such a hurry. Both men fell on their butts in a daze as Simon held his hands over his mouth, desperately trying not to laugh at the sudden situation.

Markus was the first one to shake himself out of it, Connor following soon after. "Oh, Connor! I'm so sorry for that! I was in such a hurry that I didn't even-"

"No, it was my fault." Connor interrupted as he quickly stood on his feet. Markus did the same a split second after. "I should've heard you coming before I attempted to advance towards the door. If only if I-"

"_C'mon_, you dorks." Simon finally started to chuckle. "It was none of your faults. We all make mistakes. It's okay. Please, Markus, get Connor started with what he needs to do. I'll go off and help other androids. He's all yours this time." Simon left whilst still giggling about their predicament here and there.

"Well, I didn't expect your second visit with us to become so intense. Here, let's get into our places." Markus chuckled a little as he led Connor to a chair facing Markus as the leader sat in his usual boss chair behind his huge desk.

"So, you finally came back. Do you think you're ready to proceed on being my most trustworthy bodyguard?" Markus clasped his hands together under his chin, his elbows resting on the desk.

"Yes." Connor confirmed with a solid nod. "I believe and I know I can do more than detecting evidence. I've substantially fought off criminals just as often as the other police officers have done with their many years of work. I trust that I am fully capable of protecting you at all times."

Markus grinned with satisfaction. "Good. Well, let's start preparing you. The first thing we need to test out is your intelligence. Here," Markus gave Connor a transparent screen into his hands, "you will be working on this quiz for a little while. If you answer most of the questions correctly, especially in a swift manner, then you will be able to pass easily just fine. Go ahead. I want to see what strengths you truly hold within." Connor let the test lay in his hands whilst inhaling and exhaling a bit, then he began his most important quiz.

As Connor's eyes never left the screen as he swiped through as much correct answers as possible, Markus couldn't help but admire every little movement the android detective made. Connor's brown eyes looked deeply concentrated as he quickly worked through the quiz to the best of his ability. Markus's eyes just couldn't break away from the android in front of him.

Connor was finished within five minutes and handed the screen back to Markus. The biracial android swiped through every answer Connor chose without hesitation, then was finished. He placed the transparent screen down on the table, then Markus's eyes blazed with pride towards Connor's nervous ones.

"You've succeeded the test. No wrong answer is anywhere shown on this screen." Markus pointed at the glowing device. "You've passed the first part of training. Now, for the second part," Markus stood up from his swivel chair and stood beside Connor. Connor stood up as well with a teensy bit of confusion. "I will be testing your physical strength. I want to make sure you are more than capable of handling enemies in a fight. You and I will battle for at least a couple minutes and see who has the upper hand here." Markus pushed Connor's chair into his desk and helped pose Connor in a certain position in front of him. "We will perform a little Kung Fu and perhaps a simple fist fight here and there, but it will mostly contain Kung Fu. Are you ready?"

"I only know some moves for Kung Fu, but yes. I am completely sure I am fit enough to conduct this challenge properly." Connor assured.

"Good luck, my friend." Markus then got into his stance as Connor did the same. They fought it out for at least a minute until Connor realized he was on the ground pinned. 

"You had a couple of great moves, but-" Before Markus could finish his explanation, Connor surprised the leader a bit by rolling over so he could be on top of Markus instead to have the upper hand. Connor tried to keep Markus's wrists in his hands, but soon failed as Markus easily regained advantage of the battle and had Connor pinned in a certain way where not even the strongest and smartest police officer could free himself out of.

"Wow, now that was a surprise!" Markus laughed. "You really do have some great skills that would come in handy. You've passed part 2. You may have failed the battle, but you do have some better moves than I do. For that fact, you do pass. Lastly, we're on part three. Now, this may be the most difficult for you. It will be personal for your sake." Markus's eyes were the most hardened Connor had ever seen them as his face shown complete nerve. "I am going to have to see every moment you went through for most of your life. I want to know if you're capable enough to deal with stress and harsh situations of danger and emotional struggle. Do you trust me enough with this? I mean, this is only the second time we've met thus farm so I would completely understand if you're not ready for this last test. We can even move it to tomorrow if we-"

"No." Connor shook his head. "I am sure I can do it. I've dealt with Amanda many times anyways. How could now be different?"

Markus clapped a hand on Connor's shoulder. "There. That's the spirit. Now, don't get too overconfident because that action may make the results all the more drastic for you."

"Don't worry, Markus." Connor laid a hand on Markus's shoulder too. "I will do great. I know I will because I _want_ and _need_ this job more than _anything_ in the world. Being a detective is boring here and there half the time. I want to do something more for society."

They let go of each other as Markus beamed. "Great. You will be one of the biggest helpers we could've ever asked for. Alright, so let's begin."

Markus lightly enveloped his hand around Connor's as he inserted himself through Connor's memories. Connor, with complete surprise, was able to get a hold of Markus's deepest memories as well.

Markus saw Connor performing his first mission with a little girl and an android who looked like Simon gone rogue. The Simon twin got shot by multiple police men while the little girl and Connor were able to get out of the situation scot-free. Another memory popped up when Connor first met Hank Anderson. Obviously, things weren't going the best direction, but Markus knew things were at least a little better now for Connor since Hank became his closest family member thus far. Next, the leader saw many other memories of crime investigations while Connor was observing what was happening within Markus's memories through the revolution. The detective never forgot what happened between the revolutionary leader, Leo Manfred, and the famous artist, Carl Manfred in the beginning of the leader's memories. Then, Markus began to delve deep into Connor's most recent memories. Most of them were lighthearted luckily, but then... he hit a memory he didn't expect to find from Connor of all people. It didn't just affect him personally... him seeing what Connor knew he was seeing completely broke the detective android. They both fell away from each other in complete shock.

"C-Connor, th-that man..." Connor couldn't bear to look in the leader's worried eyes. "He did _that_ to you?"

Connor stood up and fled out of New Jericho without looking back. Josh and Simon watched Connor fly by where they were and they glanced towards each other with solid worry.

All Markus could do was stand and look with widened eyes at the spot where Connor stood.

_'What have I **done?**'_ The leader thought with guilt.

*****

"Hey, Con." Hank stood from the couch once he saw his son shakily open the front door and close it. "How did it go?"

Connor shown a shaky smile, then said, "I passed, Hank. It w-went great." Then he proceeded to his bedroom without looking back at his suspicious father's expression.

_'If that Markus boy did **anything** to my son, he **will** pay.'_ The old man's mind growled.


End file.
